Sonic's High School Musical
by victoria.papola.5
Summary: It happened one day. Amy and Cream got kicked out of the team and replaced. Since that day no one had seen Amy or Cream for two months. Then Shadow gets a letter from an old friend. It says that they need the Sonic Team's help. With nothing else to do Sonic and the others go to meet Shadow's old friend and got more then they bargain for. *CONTINUING*
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own anything)**

**A thing you should know the narrator is my sister, Jackie. Some stuff in this story has happened to either me or my sister but most of it is made up.**

**Another thing I am I ****huge**** fan of High School Musical and Victorious so they ****will**** be singing. Some of the songs are from High School Musical but not all of them. If there is a song you want be to do just tell me the name of it, who's it by, and which Sonic character you want to sing it.**

**Also if you want me to add your character in the story I will. All you have to do is tell me what he/she looks like and their personality. Thanks! **

Chapter 1- Worst Meeting Ever!

**Narrator's POV**

I hear a knock at my door. I sighed and abandon my T.V. and opened the door. To my surprise it was Tails and not just Tails. The whole Sonic Team was at my front door. "Oh, yeah guys." I said. "Jackie, can we come in?" Tails asked. I sighed. "Guys, this isn't really a good time. Teen Wolf is on and…" "Jackie please. We really need this." Knuckles said. I looked at Knuckles and then turned to Cream. I groaned when Cream did her puppy dog face at me. I opened the door fully. "Come in." I said. Everyone streamed in and sat down in my living room. "What's up guys?" I asked. Tails sighed. "We need you to write us another story about us." Tails said. My month dropped open. Another story? "Why in the world do guy need us to write another story. My sister and me wrote tons of stories about you guys already!" I shouted. "We know that." Silver said. "But this is story is really good." "And we were wondering if you could write it?" Amy finished. I sighed and rubbed my head. "What's the story about?" I asked. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Just grab the dang type writer." He said. I gave Shadow a death glare. "Boy, don't you dare use that tone of voice with me again." I said in my southern accent. Shadow looked away. "So what's this story about?" I asked again, going back to my normal voice. "It's about us in High School." Cream said. "Guys, there is about 2 million high school stories. Why should I write another one?" I asked. "Because this is better." Blaze said. I turned towards Blaze. "Better? So you guys think this story will get reviews?" Everyone nods. "Please! Jackie, do it for the fans." Knuckles said. I got up from my chair and sat at my type writer. "Alright, where does it begin?" I asked.

**Tails's POV**

**June 30****th**

Sonic and me got this letter from the Sega Team asking us to come down to the company. They had something to tell us but I didn't know what they wanted to tell us. Sonic and me jumping into the X-Tornado and flew off. When we were almost there I asked Sonic. "I wonder what Sega wants?" My brother shrugged. "Who knows?" He answered. When I saw the building I told him that we were here. Sonic looked up. "Finally." He said.

I landed the X-Tornado on a special parking place in the parking lot that Sega had made for me. Sonic and I stepped out and I was surprised to find that Shadow, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, Eggman, Cream, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Jet, and Wave were here to. Even more surprising Cosmo and Sally were here too. _"Why would they be here?"_ I thought. Sally and Cosmo weren't really main characters on the Sonic Team so why were they here? "Hey guys." I called out. Everyone turned to look at us. Cosmo walked over to me. "Hey Tails." She said. "Hey Cosmo, long time no see." "Amy! Get off!" Sonic shouted. I turned and wasn't surprised that Amy had groped my brother…again. "Sonic! I've missed you so much!" She cried. Sonic shoved Amy off of him. "Yea. I know." He said coldly. I sighed. Sonic had been having a lot of trouble with Amy lately. He had become colder towards her but Amy didn't seem to notice. Just then the president of the Sega Team a.k.a our boss came over to us. "You're all here. Good." He said. "Alright Mr. President, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Silver asked. The President beckons for Cosmo and Sally to come towards him. Sally and Cosmo looked confused as they step towards him. The President put both his hands on each of the girl's shoulders. "Everyone, say hello to the newest team members of Sonic X." At first I was surprised. I never would of guess then I smiled. It would be great having Cosmo and Aunt Sally on the team. Then the President said he wanted to talk to Amy and Cream. Amy, Cream, and the President walk back inside the building while the rest of us congratulation Sally and Cosmo. Suddenly we heard a scream. I turned around and was surprised to see Cream running out of the building. Amy right behind her. Sonic, clearly worried raced up and grabbed Amy. "Amy, what's wrong?" I heard Sonic asked. Amy took her arm back and kept on running. Now I was really confused. Eggman stroked his chin. "What's up with her?" He asked. No one answered him. The President then came out of the building with one of his helpers. The helper was holding Amy's hammer. "Mr. President, what's going on?" Tikal asked. "Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit won't be with us anymore." He said. As soon as those words left his month my world froze.

**Sonic's POV**

_"Amy won't be with us anymore? What does he mean?" _I thought. "What do you mean Mr. President?" I asked. The President turned to me. "Amy Rose and Cream won't be in the team anymore. It other words we are replacing them with Sally Acorn and Cosmo the Seedrian." He said. We all gasped including Cosmo and Sally. "We didn't know we were replacing somebody. You told us that you were going to let us on the team because you need us." Sally said. The President nodded. "We do. We noticed that Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit isn't very popular with the kids as you and Cosmo are so we decided to replace them with you so we can get higher ratings." He said. Cosmo stomped her foot. "You can't do that just because they aren't as popular as us." She said. The President's helper shook his head. "We can and we did." He said. "If you don't like it then oh well. Deal with it." He said. The President then turned and walked away. The helper handed Tails Amy's hammer. "Why are you giving this to me?" Tails asked as he took it. "We need you to get rid of it." He answered. "W…what?! Why?" Tails shouted. "Amy won't need it anymore and no one can use it except for her and since she isn't on the team anymore you can just throw it out." He said. "How do you know if she doesn't need it?!" I yelled. "How is she supposed to protect herself?" I asked. "Amy can handle anything life throws at her. You shouldn't be so worried Sonic. I thought you didn't like her anyway. I thought you would be glad she was gone." The helper said. Sonic shook his head. "Just because I don't want her around sometimes doesn't mean I don't want her around at all." I said. The helper shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. They're both gone so you can just forget about them." He said. Shadow took a threatening step towards the helper. "Amy was like a sister to me." Shadow growled. The helper backed up and bit. "Shadow the Hedgehog, step away from me or you'll be replaced." He said. Shadow reluctantly took a step back with a frown. The helper then turned and walked back inside the building. I turned towards the gang. They all looked depressed even Rouge and Rouge didn't even like Amy that much. "I can't believe that they're gone." Tikal said. Rouge nodded. "Yea. I guess no more fights with Pinky." She sighed. "No more fun parties." Charmy said as his eyes dropped. "No more kidnapping." Eggman said as he looked at the sky. We looked at him. "What? When I try to kidnap someone they don't do anything. She fights back which makes it fun." He said. We all rolled our eyes. _"No more of Amy chasing me. No more arguments. No more…adventures." _I thought. "And what about Cream?" Tails asked. "She was one of my best friends. She liked everything I liked." He said. Cosmo put a comforting hand on Tails's shoulder. "Amy and Cream were both my best friends and now they're gone." Blaze said as she crossed her arms. "Wait. I just realized something." Vector said. "What?" Espio asked. "If Cream isn't here then who is going to make her amazing peanut butter cookies?!" Espio face palmed. Wave and Jet sighed. "They were some good competition." Jet said. Wave nodded. "Well, if any of you need me I'll be at my lab, planning and such." Eggman said as he got back into his ship and left. I watched him go. "So what are you going to do with Amy's hammer Tails?" Silver asked. Tails shrugged. "I don't care what the President says. I'm not getting rid of Amy's hammer. It's a part of her. Maybe we can find her and give it back to her." Tails said. We all nod. Tails and me got back inside the X-Tornado. I nodded to everyone before we took off. _"Amy. Cream. Wherever you guys are. I'll see you again. I promise." _

**Cream's POV**

I cried as I ran. I can't believe Sega had done this to me. _"What did I do to deserve this?" _I thought. I heard someone called after but I kept on running. Someone then grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around. I looked up and saw that it was Amy who had been calling my name. "Cream, calm down." Amy said. I sniffed. "I can't Amy!" I cried. "Sega kicked us out of the team and replaced us!" I shouted. "I know." Amy sighed. I knew she was trying to hold back her tears. "Cream, we need to be strong. For our friends. They wouldn't want to see us like this." Amy said. I nodded and wiped away my tears with my arm. "Well, now what do we do?" I asked. Amy looked around. "I guess we just live our lives." She answered. "I wish it was that simple." I said as I looked down at my shoes. Amy took me hand. "Don't worry Cream. We're in this together." She said with a smile. I found myself smiling. "Okay." I said as me and Amy walked down the street.

**Amy's POV**

I let out a sigh of relief as Cream smiled. _"At least she's happy." _I thought. It has been a long time since Cream had smiled. Cream's mom, Vanilla and her pet chao, Cheese had both died in a car crash two years ago. Poor Cream hardly smiled since. For the time beening I had agreed to let Cream stay with me and we had been close ever since. I thought back to our friends. I wondered if they missed us yet. I shook my head to clear. Our friends didn't need us anymore. I looked down at my hand where my Piko Piko Hammer should be. I had no idea why the company took it but right now I didn't care. If Cream or me were in danger I'll just use my material art skills to get us out of there.

**Jackie- *stops typing* Wait. You know karate?**

**Amy- Yea. You didn't know that?**

**Jackie- Never.**

**Shadow- Can we move on with the story?! I would like to tell my point of view!**

**Amy- *hits Shadow with her hammer* Pipe down. I'm telling the story now. Wait your turn. Now where were we?**

**Me- You using your material art skills to get you out of there.**

**Amy- Oh. Right.**

I thought about Sonic. People think I never noticed that he doesn't like me. Well, they are wrong. I knew the whole time I just kept trying to win his heart but all he does is pushing me away. Not wanting me near him. Well looks like he got his wish.


	2. Where Did They Go?

**Rouge's POV**

**August 30****th**

We were all having a party at my place to celebrate the victory over Eggman. Sonic and Tails blew the guy and his base sky high. Knuckles was helping Tikal with the snacks and drinks. Shadow was helping me with the décor. The other hadn't arrival yet and honesty I didn't really care who would show up. No one would be like Amy. It had been two months since we have seen Amy or Cream. Amy was always the party starter and Cream always made the best party food. I sighed. I really missed them. I then heard someone knocking on my door. I flew over and opened it. The whole gang was here, minus Amy and Cream and add Cosmo and Sally. It not like I have a problem with Cosmo or Sally but no matter what they do they can never replace Cream or Amy.

Everyone came in and sat down. Silver played some music and we started dancing and talking but I noticed that Big Blue wasn't doing much of anything. I walked over to him. "What's your problem?" I asked. Sonic looked up. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He said. I sighed. "Look Blue, if you miss her that much then go and talk to her." I said. "But I don't know where she is!" He shouted. "I tried her house a million times and she isn't there and neither is Cream. I nodded. "I know." I said. "I think Amy and Cream had moved." I said. "You think?" He answered. Sonic got up. "I'm going for a run." He said as he raced out. I shook my head. _"That poor hedgehog."_ I thought.

**Amy's POV**

I jumped through the sky light. Cream followed. I landed gracefully on my feet like they had taught me in training. Cream flew down with her ears. "Come in Agent Rose. Are you there?" I heard the General asked. I took out my earphone and placed it in my ear. "I'm here General." I said. "Good. Where are you and Agent Chao?" He asked. I looked around. "Looks like we're in the main computer room sir." I replied. "You know what to do right?" The General asked. I nodded. "Yes sir. Hack into the system then steals their plans." I said. I nodded to Cream and we headed towards the computer. Cream began to hack into the system while I kept a look out. I saw some guys coming down the hallway towards us. I quickly turned back to Cream. "Cream, hurry up. We got company." I whispered. Cream continued to type and didn't look up. "Well, keep them busy." She said. I sighed and walked out the control room. "Who are you?!" One of the guards shouted. I stayed still. The other guard walked up to me. "You are going to have to come with us." He said as he took out a piece of rope to tie me up with. I smiled and dodged to one side. The guard stumbled and I took my two fingers and jabbed them into his neck, hitting his pressure point. He fell to the ground paralyzed. I smiled and turned my attention to the other guard.

**Cream's POV**

I heard Amy leave then as few shouts but I knew that she was alright. We have done this kind of thing before. I took out a cord and plug it into my phone and the plug the other side to the computer. I typed the command code into my phone and it began to download the information from the computer to my phone. It was at 70% when Amy walked back in. "Are you finished yet Cream?" She asked. I shook my head. "No Amy. It's only at 70%." I answered. Amy sighed and slumped against the wall. I knew what she was thinking about. "Amy, can't you stop thinking about them for a second?" I asked. "I don't understand how you can forget them so easily." Amy said. I rolled my eyes. "Of course I remember them but this is our new life now and we have to work with what we got." I said. Amy nodded. "I know your right Cream." Amy said. Suddenly I heard a beep come from my phone. I looked back at it and saw that the plans have been downloaded. I unplugged the cord and put in back in my bag. "Let's move before anyone sees us." I said. Amy nodded and we both ran out of the computer room. Amy called the General on her earphone. "General, we got the plans. We're heading out now." Amy said. A few minutes later Amy nods. "Yes sir." She turned to me. "The General said that we should have no problems getting back." She said. I nodded and pushed up the doors to the outside. We were met by at least 20 more guards, all with weapons. Amy took out a smoke bomb and threw it. A bunch of smoke flew everywhere. Amy and I took out our climbing gear and climbed up to one of the support beams. Once the smoke had the cleared the guards looked everywhere for us but with no luck.

"You fools! You let them get away again!" Their leader cried out. The guards made a path for him to get through. Out came a crimson hedgehog in a black cape. I knew who he was and so did Amy. His name was Giovanni, leader of an evil organization and is the second world enemy beside Eggman. Amy and me have been chasing him for two straight months but we never seemed to catch him. We could try and capture him now but we would be disobeying direct orders from the General and we were outnumbered pretty badly. We watched Giovanni paced the room. "These G.U.N. girls are skating on thin ice." He growled. I saw Amy roll her eyes. "No matter. My plan is already in action. They wouldn't be able to stop me!" He shouted. All of his guards nod. Giovanni then left the room and all the guards followed. After we were sure all of them were gone we jumped down from the support beam and raced outside. As soon as we got outside Amy pressed a button on her communicator which was on her wrist. She called the G.U.N.'s airplane. We waited for a bit then it came into view. It flew towards up and dropped and rope ladder down to us. I climbed up first then Amy. As soon as we were safe in the airplane they took us back to headquarters.

As soon as the airplane landed me and Amy jumped off and went inside G.U.N.'s headquarters. We went into the elevator and Amy pushed the 10th floor button. The 10th floor was the General's office. As soon as the elevator's doors opened we walked out and knocked on the office door. "Enter." He said. Amy pushed up the doors and stepped in. I followed with my phone in one hand. There was the General, sitting at his giant desk with a phone in one hand and a sandwich in the other. When he saw us he lowers his voice. "I'll talk to you later." He said to the phone and closed it. "Agent Rose and Agent Chao, how was the mission?" He asked. I placed the phone on his desk. "It went well sir." I said. Amy nodded. "I hope you didn't run into too much trouble." General said as he took to phone. Amy shrugged. "Just a few guards. Nothing we couldn't handle." She said. General nodded and placed the phone next to his computer. "Well girls, thanks to you we might be able to figure out Giovanni's plans and stop him." We both nod. "It was our pleasure sir." Amy said. General nodded again then turned away from us. "You two are the best agents we had and I want you two to take a break. You have been working with us for two months and I think it's time for you two to have some down time." He said. Amy looked at General. "Do you mean it sir?" She asked. General waved his hand. "I'm sure. Now go have fun or whatever agents do when they're on break." We both nod and walked out of the room. When we got into the elevator I asked. "So what should we do?" Amy smiled. "Let's go to that new coffee place Victoria keeps on telling us about." She said. I smiled and nodded. Then I nudged her. "Why don't we bring your new boyfriend, Mark?" I asked. Amy rolled her eyes. "I told you before Cream. I'm not dating him." She said. I laughed. "Sure. Whatever you say."

**Amy's POV**

Cream, Victoria, and I walked down the streets of downtown Station Square. It had been a long time since we had been even near Station Square because of all the missions G.U.N. gives us. Victoria took us down Main Street till we reached a nice, neat shop at the corner. The sign said Bluebird Café with a little bluebird holding a spoon next to it. Victoria pointed to it. "This is the coffee shop I had been talking about. It's really good." She said. We all walked in and order. Victoria got a cappuccino, Cream got an espresso, and I got an iced coffee. We all decided to sit outside. We took a seat close to the shop and slipped our drinks and talked.

Then I saw a red hedgehog walking down the streets towards us. I knew who it was. It was Mark. He came and stopped beside me. "Hey beautiful." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and Cream giggled. "Nothing, now please go away." I replied. Mark smiled and pressed closer against me. "Oh come on Rosy. You know you like me." He said. I sighed. "No I don't." I said. "You are a terrible liar." He said. "Sure I am." I said sarcastically. "Now have you come to flirt with me or do you have something for me?" I asked. Mark shrugged. "Actually I have a message for you." He said. "What is it?" Cream asked. "General wants you two back at headquarters now." Mark answered. "Well if he needed us to come back why didn't he call me?" I asked. Mark smiled. "Because I told him I'll take the message personally." He replied. I rolled my eyes and picked up my coffee. "Whatever. Let's go." I said.


	3. Reunion!

**(I don't own anything)**

**Shadow's**** POV**

I looked over the message over and over again. It was unbelievable. It said:

**Dear Agent Shadow,**

** G.U.N. needs your help again and not just yours. We need to the whole Sonic Team. I'll explain what you need to do later but for now I need you and your friend to come down to headquarters a.s.a.p. If you don't come then you may as well had sealed the world's faith. Please come.**

** Signed,**

** The General**

I crumbled the paper in my hand. This was just a waste of my time. Eggman was dead so there were no more "real" threats in the world. Then again Eggman does have a way of getting out of tight spots. I sighed and raced off to find a certain blue hedgehog.

* * *

I skidded to a stop at Sonic's house. I knocked on his door but no answer. I was about to turn and look somewhere else when I spotted some blue fur in a tree. I smiled to myself and took out a red Chaos Emerald. I shouted. "Chaos Spear!" and threw them at Sonic. They hit their target and Sonic fell out of the tree. "What the hell Shadow!" Sonic shouted. I chuckled. "Good morning sleeping beauty." I mocked. Sonic stood up and brushed himself off. "Just you wait Shadow. I'll get even with you." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever faker." I said. "Do you need something Shad? Or did you just come here to annoy me?" Sonic asked. I handed him the letter. "A little bit of both. I found this in my mailbox when I came home from the party and decided that it's your call." I said. Sonic took it and read it. Sonic sighed. "Can we trust them?" He asked. I shrugged. "Like I said. It's your call." Sonic gave the letter back to me. "You go find Knuckles, Tikal, Jet, Wave, and Rouge. I'll get Tails, Silver, Blaze, Sally, and Cosmo." He said. I nodded. "So we're meeting at G.U.N.'s headquarters?" I asked. Sonic looked back at me. "Do we have a choice?" He asked and took off. I shrugged and raced towards Angel Island.

**Tails's POV**

I parked the X-Tornado in the parking lot and got out followed by Sonic, Silver, Cosmo, Aunt Sally, and Blaze. Jet and Wave showed up and little bit later on their extreme gear. I looked at G.U.N.'s headquarters. It had been a long time since I had seen this place. I took Cosmo's hand and we all went inside. We were greeted by a yellow hedgehog with sky blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans with a blue shirt with a star in the middle. "Hello, my name is Victoria. The General said he would be expecting you." She said. We all nod. She led us to a room that looked pretty comfortable. There were chairs and a table with drinks and snacks on it. "Please make yourself at home." She said. "I'll go tell the General you're here." She then turned and walked away. I sat on one of the couches with Cosmo and Sally. Everyone else did the same except for Shadow and Sonic. "I wonder what the General wants." Cosmo said. Sonic shrugged. "I don't know but let's hope that it isn't anything too crazy." He said. We all nod in agreement.

Just then the General came in. "I'm very glad that you are all here." He said. "You see we have a giant problem on our hands." "Just tell us what it is." Knuckles said impatiently. The General sighed. "Now you all know that Eggman is the world's number one enemy but what about number two?" The General took out a case file from his jacket and threw in to the table. Out spilled countless photos of a crimson hedgehog in a black cape. "This is Giovanni. He is a master criminal and almost as deadly as Eggman." He said. I picked up one of the photos and looked at it. "Agent Rose and her partner had been trying to catch Giovanni for two months now but they fail every time and I don't blame them." He said. "So do you want us to catch this guy for you?" I asked. General nodded. "Yes and I have a plan." He took out another cast file and opened it. He showed us pictures of a school. It was called Sega High. "You want us to enroll in a school?" Sally asked. The General nodded. "Yes, you see. Agent Rose and her partner broke into Giovanni's hideout and stole his plans. I have read them and it turns out that Giovanni needs something from this school. The thing is, we don't know what. He might be planning the brainwash the kids or set a bomb there. We just don't know." General said. "Question, uhh…if you know where his hideout is why don't you go and arrest him?" Wave asked. General shook his head. "We've tried that but Giovanni is never in the same spot for long. He was tons of hideouts. He could be anywhere." General explained. I sighed. "So we need to go uncover in a high school so we can figure out an evil guy's plans?" I asked. General nodded. "Yes, that is what I'm asking you to do. The school will open up tomorrow at 8:00 a.m." We all turn to Sonic. "Well, should we do it Sonic?" I asked. Sonic smiled and nodded. "Why not? We hadn't seen any action for two months now! I say let's do it!" He shouted. I smiled and everyone nodded. "Fine General, we're in. Is there anything else we need to know?" Rouge asked. General nodded. "Actually yes, I'm not sending you all out alone. I am going to allow 4 of my best agents to go with you to help you with the mission." He said. "Who are they?" Blaze asked. General turned and shouted. "Come on in agents!" A red hedgehog stepped into the room. He wore what looked like a spy suit that was black with a bunch of tools and spy stuff on his belt around his waist. "This is Agent Red but his real name is Mark." Mark waved at us with a friendly smile. Then Victoria stepped into room followed by a pink hedgehog and a rabbit. They all wore the same spy suit like Mark's. "That is Agent Star." He said. "Wait, I thought your name was Victoria?" Silver asked. Victoria nodded. "It is. Agent Star is my agent name." She answered. Silver nodded. I looked at the next agent and saw that she was staring at Sonic pretty hard. I looked at Sonic and saw that he was doing the same. "This is Agent Rose but her real name is…" "I know her real name." Sonic said suddenly. General raised an eye brow. "You do?" He asked. Sonic nods. "Amy? You work for G.U.N. now?" Sonic asked. I turned back towards Agent Rose and saw that she did look a lot like Amy. "Amy? Is that really you?" I asked. Amy then turned and ran off. The other agents watched her. "Oh no!" The rabbit agent cried. I turned towards to her. "Cream?!" I shouted. She turned to me with sad eyes before following Amy. Victoria and Mark looked at each other then followed Amy and Cream. I looked over at everyone else and they looked as surprised as I did. "Amy and Cream are working for G.U.N.?" Blaze asked as she looked up at the General. General nodded slowly. "I didn't know you already knew my agents." He said. "We do. They are our friends. They got kicked out of the Sega Team and we have been looking for them ever since." Rouge said. "Well we hadn't really been looking for them." Jet corrected. Rouge stomped on his foot. "Be quiet!" She shouted. Jet rubbed his foot. I turned back to General. "How did they even get into G.U.N.?" I asked. General sat on one of the chairs. "Well you see, it happened like this." He said.

_Amy and Cream walked down the streets of Station Square. Suddenly they hear a crash. "What was that?" Cream asked. "I don't know but we should check it out." Amy said. They both quietly peered around the corner. They saw three guys, all with a knife in an alley. They had cornered a yellow hedgehog and were advancing towards her. Amy stepped out of her hiding spot. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Amy shouted. They turned towards her. One of them grinned and came towards her. Amy wished she had kept her mouth shut as he got closer. She didn't have her Piko Piko Hammer with her so she couldn't fight back. The guy cornered her against the other alley wall. She felt cold brick touch her back. Her body completely froze. Then suddenly her body flipped and before Amy knew it she was behind the dude. He spun around. "What?!" He shouted. Amy turned and knocked the knife out of his hand. "Amy! Behind you!" Cream shouted. The other two guys had left the yellow hedgehog and were coming towards her. One lunged for her but she ducked and he missed. The other grabbed her arm. Amy's foot came up and kicked him. The guy let go and stumbled back. The yellow hedgehog ran over and flip kicked the other guy in the face knocking him out. Amy and the yellow hedgehog looked around. The other two guys were gone. Only one of them remained and he was knocked out. The yellow hedgehog turned to Amy. "Thanks for the backup. Who sent you?" She asked. Amy raised an eye brow. "Uhh…no one. I was just walking down the street and me and my friend heard something and came down to check it out." Cream peered around the corner and ran over to her. "What were you thinking Amy?! You could have gotten killed!" Cream shouted. Amy sighed. "Well, what did you want me to do? Sit here and watch a person get killed?" Amy asked. Cream shook her head. "I wish you had your Piko Piko Hammer with you." Cream said. Amy nodded sadly. "Yea, so do I." Amy said. "Wait. You don't work for G.U.N.?" The yellow hedgehog asked. Amy and Cream nodded. "That's right." Amy replied. The yellow hedgehog crossed her arms. "Then where did you learn those moves?" She asked. Amy shrugged. "I don't know. They just came to me." Amy answered. The yellow hedgehog tapped her chin. "Interesting. Tell me do you have a job?" She asked. Amy shook her heads. The yellow hedgehog smiled. "How would you like to become a G.U.N. agent?" She asked. "Her?" Cream asked. The yellow hedgehog nodded. "She had some moves and guts. That's all you really require in G.U.N. but you will need some training but I'm sure it wouldn't take long at all." She said. "So will you join?" She asked. "Only if my friend, Cream can come." Amy said. The yellow hedgehog looked over at Cream. "Does she have any special abilities?" The yellow hedgehog asked. Cream nodded. "I can fly." She said. "You can?" The yellow hedgehog asked, slightly confused. Cream nodded. "Watch." She flaps her ears and took off. After a bit of flying she landed back on the ground. "See." She said. The yellow hedgehog nodded slowly. "We could use your skill in G.U.N." She said. She then turned to Amy. "So do we have a deal?" She asked. Amy nodded. "Sure." The yellow hedgehog smiled. "Let's take you down to headquarters." She said. The yellow hedgehog then began to lead them back to headquarters. "By the way my name is Victoria but I'm called Agent Star at G.U.N." She said. "My name is Amy Rose and this is my friend Cream." Amy said as she pointed towards Cream. Victoria nodded. "You know, your names seem familiar." She said. Amy shrugged. "You probably saw me with Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy said. Victoria turned her head to look at Amy. "You know Sonic the Hedgehog?" She asked. Amy shook her head. "No, not personally. Just one of his fans." Amy replied. Victoria just nodded and continued walking._

"And that's how it started." The General finished. Shadow leaned against the couch. "So this is where Rose had been the entire time. I thought she moved to some different city." Shadow said. General shook his head. "No, Agent Rose and Agent Chao had been living here with the other agents for two months now." He said. Sonic sighed. "And Sega kicked her out two months ago which means you been here for a long time." Sonic said. General nodded. "I didn't know Agent Rose and Agent Chao used to be part of the Sega Team. They never really talked about their past to anyone." General said. Suddenly Victoria walked into the room. "I need to speak with Sonic. If that isn't a problem?" Victoria asked. The General shrugged. "No. Not at all." Victoria walked out of the room. My brother got up and followed. I watched him go. Man, what have we gotten ourselves into?

**Sonic's POV**

Victoria led me to another room except it was smaller and had only two chairs in it. Victoria shut the door and turned towards me. "So you're the one!" She shouted. I rubbed my sore ear. "Pardon?" I asked. Victoria shook her head. "Amy told me about you. You're the one that she likes!" She yelled. I nodded. "I know she does." I said. "Then why don't you like her back?!" Victoria cried. I sighed. "Amy is just too grabby. She needs me like every second of the day. You may know her now but you didn't know her before." I said. Victoria shook her head. "I don't need to know her past to know how much pain you put her through."

**Knuckles- Sonic just got burned by a girl!**

**Sonic- Shut up Knuckles!**

**Knuckles- Make me!**

**Jackie- Both of you shut up before I put you in the corner!**

**Sonic- So sorry mom!**

**Jackie- *turns to Sonic* I watch 3 seasons of C.S.I. I know how to kill a person and make it look like an accident. Don't mess with me.**

**Sonic- *sweat drops* Where were we?**

**Jackie- *turns back to type writer***

I looked out a window. "What are you talking about? I'll never hurt Amy." I said. Victoria rolled her eyes. "You should see the way she talks about you. It's like a lonely, sad way. I'm the only one who knows this. Not even Cream knows how much you hurt her. I hope you can live with this." She said then she turned and walked out of the room. I sat in one chairs. I didn't hurt her that bad? Did I? I do push her away but only because she was always grabbing me and wanted my attention. It does get annoying. Just then Rouge came into the room. "Hey. Victoria said I'll find you in here." I just nodded. "So what did she tell you?" Rouge asked. "Just stuff about Amy." I replied. "Well, are you coming?" Rouge asked. "To what?" I asked. "To go see Amy because we hadn't seen her in two months." Rouge said with raised eye brow. I nodded slowly and got up and went to the door but Rouge stopped me. "Okay look I had been eavesdropping on your conversation and I have to say she is right." Rouge said. I looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I know you like Amy. You just won't accept that fact." Rouge said. I shook my head. "Look, I have no idea why you think that but it needs to stop. I only like her as a friend." I said. Rouge sighed. "Then how come you looked depressed for the past two months?" She asked. "Because I was worried about her and Cream. I didn't know where they were." I said. Rouge sighed again and walked out of the room. I followed.

**Amy's POV**

I sat in one of the chairs in the room while I talked to my friends and got caught up with their lives. They were all very surprised that me and Cream were in G.U.N. now but they were glad that me and Cream were safe. "I'm sorry guys. We didn't mean to worry you but we just didn't feel like we belong here anymore." I said. Blaze patted me on the back. "No matter what Sega says you two will always be our friends." Blaze said. I smiled. "Thanks Blaze." I said. "I still can't believe you two are G.U.N. agents." Silver said. "Neither can I." Knuckles said. "You two were always the innocent ones." He said. Cream shrugged. "It had been two months. A lot can happen. By the way, what happened to Eggman?" She asked. "Sonic and Tails blew up his base with him in it. There is no way he could have survived that blast." Tikal said. Cream and me nodded. That's when Rouge came over. "Darlings!" She shouted. She gave me and Cream a hug which was not like her. "Hey Rouge, how's the jewel colleting?" I asked. "Oh fine but it's not the same without you there to try and stop me." Rouge said. "What do you mean "try"? I stop you every time." I said. Rouge sighed. "I missed these arguments." I rolled my eyes. Then I saw Sonic. He was standing at the edge of the crowd and made no move to come towards me. I crossed my arms and looked the other way. If Sonic wanted to act like I'm not here then so be it.

That's when the General, Victoria, and Mark came over. "Are we done with this reunion?" General asked. I nodded. "Yes sir." I said. The General then handed all of us a uniform and a piece of paper. "What is this?" Cream asked. "These are your uniforms." General said. "And the paper is your schedules." Knuckles looked at the uniform with disgusted. "We have to wear this every day to school?" He asked. Victoria nodded. "It sucks. I know but it's the only way to blend in." She said. "You start school on Monday." General said then he turned and walked away. I look down at my uniform. It was a long sleeved shirt with a skirt. They were blue with a gold line at the bottom on the skirt and shirt and there was a picture of a green emerald on the shirt with Sega High written under it. I took a look at my schedule. It said:

**Amy Rose- 1****st**** semester **

**Core 1- Math- Ms. Bate**

**Core 2- History- Ms. Carr**

**Lunch**

**Core 3- Cooking- Ms. Bell**

**Core 4- Parenting- Mr. Stevenson**

**2****nd**** semester**

**Core 1- Spanish- Mr. Herandez**

**Core 2- English- Mr. Lewis**

**Lunch**

**Core 3- Science- Mr. Williams**

**Core 4- Singing- Ms. Violet**

Amy sighed and picked up her stuff. "Well guys, it was nice seeing you again but right now I think we better go and get ready for school tomorrow." Everyone nodded except for Sonic. He wouldn't even look at me. Everyone said their good-byes and left. Sally and Cosmo were the last to leave. "Hey Amy." Sally said. I smiled. "Hey Sally." I said."Look. I didn't know I was replacing you but I'm really sorry I did." Sally said. Cosmo said the same to Cream. Cream and me shrugged. "It's alright. We know you didn't mean to replace us and it wasn't your fault." Cream said. I nodded. "Yea. It's okay." I said. Sally smiled. "So we're friends?" She asked. I put a hand on her shoulder. "When did we ever stop?" I asked. Sally nodded and turned and walked away. Cosmo followed but stop and waved before leaving. As soon as they were gone I went up to my room. I tried on my uniform and fitted perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror. I hadn't really that much in two months. The only thing that had changed that my hair had grown and it now went past my shoulders. In my opinion I looked better with longer hair. I took off my uniform and placed it on top of my dresser for tomorrow. I looked over at my clock. It was 8:10. I needed to take shower, get something to eat, and then go to sleep so I can be rested for my first day at school.

**(Guys I'm looking back at my stories and realizing that I am text walling. Some others have noticed too so I'm changing my writing style. I hope it's better and trust me. It's for the better and this goes for ****all**** of my stories!)**


	4. The Most Boring Chapter In The Story

**(I don't own anything)**

**(This is just to tell everyone schedules so I don't get confused when I'm making this story and I'm only doing the 1****st**** semester.)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Core 1- Math**

**Core 2- Science**

**Core 3- History**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Amy Rose**

**Core 1- Math**

**Core 2- History**

**Core 3- Cooking**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Tails "Miles" Power**

**Core 1- Science**

**Core 2- Algebra**

**Core 3- History**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Cream the Rabbit**

**Core 1- Science**

**Core 2- P. Science**

**Core 3- Cooking**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Rouge the Bat**

**Core 1- P.E.**

**Core 2- History**

**Core 3- English**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Core 1- P.E.**

**Core 2- Science**

**Core 3- Cooking**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Knuckles the Echidna**

**Core 1- History**

**Core 2- P.E.**

**Core 3- Science**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Tikal the Echidna**

**Core 1- History**

**Core 2- P. Science**

**Core 3- Math**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Silver the Hedgehog**

**Core 1- Spanish**

**Core 2- P.E.**

**Core 3- Math**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Blaze the Cat**

**Core 1- Spanish**

**Core 2- History**

**Core 3- Art**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Sally Acorn**

**Core 1- Math**

**Core 2- Science**

**Core 3- Art**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Cosmo the Seedrian**

**Core 1- Science**

**Core 2- P. Science**

**Core 3- History**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Jet the Hawk**

**Core 1- English**

**Core 2- P.E.**

**Core 3- History**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Wave the Swallow**

**Core 1- Math**

**Core 2- Science**

**Core 3- History**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Scourge the Hedgehog**

**Core 1- P.E.**

**Core 2- History**

**Core 3- Math**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Fiona the Fox**

**Core 1- Spanish**

**Core 2- P. Science**

**Core 3- History**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Victoria the Hedgehog**

**Core 1- Science**

**Core 2- English**

**Core 3- Math**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**Mark the Hedgehog**

**Core 1- History**

**Core 2- P.E.**

**Core 3- Science**

**Core 4- Parenting**

**(See if you can match up who will have who in what class together. If you summited an OC to me you can tell me what class you want your character to have or you can just let me make up the schedule for you character. I really don't matter. Also if you have a song in mind that you want a certain character in here to sing just let me know in a massage or in the comments. You got to tell me what the ****full ****name of the song and who's it by and which character should sing it. Even your OC's can sing if you want them too. Well gtg my peeps. I'll post another chapter as soon as I can.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own anything.)**

**Me- I'm going to stop naming chapters for this story. It's just too annoying.**

**Knuckle's POV**

My alarm went off. I growled and smashed my hand on the stop button. I looked at the time. It was 7:32 a.m. I yawned and threw off the covers. I had to get ready for "school". I pulled out the uniform G.U.N. gave me. I sighed and put it on. I hated uniforms as much as I hated leaving the Master Emerald alone. I pulled the shirt over my head then the pants. The uniform was blue with gold trimmings. The shirt had a green emerald with Sega High written below it. The uniform also came with shoes. They were black Hush Puppies. **(Never heard of them? I understand. Just look them up if you have too.)** I put the new shoes on my feet and got up and went into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth then my hair. As soon as I was done my phone ringed. I took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Knuckles!" Said a cheerful voice on the other end.

"Hey Tikal." I said with a smile.

"Are you up yet?" She asked. "Rouge, Shadow, and me are waiting for you near Station Square." She said. I grabbed my car keys off the counter then my new book bag from the floor.

"I'll be there." I replied and shut my phone.

**Rouge's POV**

It felt like we have been waiting there for hours. Shadow and Tikal called me up and told me that Knuckles was going to drive us to school in his red sport car that he got just last month. I took my phone and texted Amy. Surprisingly she answered. The last time I tried to call her she never answered back.

**(Texting)**

**"Amy. You there?"**

**"Yea. Why?" **

**"Just wondering. Are you at school yet?"**

**"Yea. Where are you guys?"**

**"Shadow, Tikal, and I are waiting for Knuckles. He's going to drive us to school in his car."**

**"Knuckles has a car?!"**

**"Yea. It's pretty cool I have to say."**

**"Did you ask him out?" **I smiled.

**"No. I figure out a while ago he isn't my type."**

**"Ha-ha. Is any guy your type?" **

**"If you find one let me know." **

**"Gtg. See ya soon."**

**"Fine. Bye hon." **

**(End Texting)**

I shut my phone I looked towards the road. Finally a familiar red sport car drove up. Knuckles was in the driving seat with one hand on the steering wheel.

"Let's go." He said. Tikal got in the front while Shadow and I got the back. As soon as I shut the door Knuckles took off pretty fast causing me to knock into Shadow. I jumped off of him.

"My bad Shad." I said.

"Knuckles, what the fuck?!" Shadow yelled. Knuckles slowed down the car.

"You do know we have only 20 minutes to get to school right?" Knuckles asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Drive!" Shadow yelled. Knuckles smiled and punched the gas.

**Amy's POV**

Cream and I got to school a half an hour before it was supposed to start thanks to Victoria. She drove Cream, Mark and me to school in her car. I got a text from Rouge and few minutes later after we had arrival. After that was done Mark tried to flirt with me again.

"Hey Amy. What's shaking?" He asked. I sighed.

"Nothing Mark. What do you want?" I asked.

"Just wondering what your schedule was." He said. I took out my schedule and read it to him.

"My first core is math with Ms. Bate, second is history with Ms. Carr, third is cooking with Ms. Bell, and fourth is parenting with Mr. Stevenson." Amy said. Mark smiled.

"Looks like we have parenting class together. Maybe destiny is trying to tell us something." I rolled my eyes. Mark gets more annoying by the minute. That's when I saw the X-Tornado fly overhead.

"There's Sonic and Tails." Cream said. I nodded as I watch it fly past. If Tails had landed the X-Tornado here it would give away their plans if any of Giovanni spy's were here. A few minutes later a blue blur parked in front of them. It was Sonic. Tails was right behind him with Sally and Cosmo. They were all wearing the school uniforms that General had given them yesterday and they all had their own book bags like Cream, Mark, Victoria, and me.

"Hey guys." Tails called.

"Hey Tails!" I shouted. Sonic didn't say anything to me or Cream. He just stared at the sky. Finally I tapped Sonic on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned to face me.

"What is up with you?" I asked. Sonic shrugged.

"You never talk to me and it's getting annoying. Have I done something to make you mad?" I asked. Sonic sighed then turned and beckoned me to follow him. I turned to Cream.

"I'll be back. Sonic and I have to talk about some stuff." Cream just nodded and went back to talking to Cosmo and Tails.

* * *

I followed Sonic down the street and turned down a narrow alley so we can talk in private. As soon as Sonic made sure no one had followed us he turned to me.

"I'm not mad. The reason why I'm not talking to you is because I just don't want to remember." He said. I was shocked.

"You didn't want to remember me?" I asked.

"What?! No! Not like that. What I mean is that I don't want to remember that you left us and joined G.U.N." He replied. I crossed my arms.

"So what you are saying is that you didn't want me to leave?" I asked. Sonic nodded.

"Amy, you know that I don't have power over who the company fires and hires. If I did I would never let that happen to you or Cream." I frowned.

"I know that but why didn't you come and look for me or Cream?" I asked.

"Because I had no idea where you were! What did you expect me to do?!" He shouted.

"When you mean by look you mean by just going around town to see if anyone happened to be me right? I know you Sonic. You forget things very easily." I said.

"What? Amy I would never forget you. You were one of my friends." He said. I shook my head.

"Sonic, you forget a lot of things. You forget the dates I set up, the things I do for you, the things I get for you. Does any of that ring a bell?" I asked in a fake sweet tone. Sonic's eyes dropped.

"Amy look, I never meant to hurt you but it just that…"

"I'm not good enough for you am I?" I asked. "I will never be as good as Sally and don't you dare try to hide it from me. I've seen the news and the stories." I growled. Sonic gasped.

"You couldn't have." He said. I nodded.

"I know Sonic and guess what. You don't have to run from me anymore because I'm tired of chasing something that is just going to keep on running without one look back." I said. I then turned and walked away.

"Ames…" Sonic began.

"Save it and don't call me that anymore." I said as I walked back over to our friends.

**Sonic's POV**

If I had one word to describe what Amy had just done to me it would be crush. She crushed my mode, my attitude, and my will. It pained me to watch Amy walk away from me. I thought if I apology to her she would be all over me with hugs and kisses and I might have to pull her off of me but this was different. She was **walking away from me!** Was I supposed to go and chase her or something? I had no clue. I have never been in this position before.

Finally I remembered G.U.N.'s mission. I raced back to our friends. Amy was right. I do forget a lot. The rest of the gang had already arrived. Everyone was wearing the uniforms that G.U.N. gave them and they all had their own book bags too. They were all talking by the time I got there. Amy wouldn't even turn towards me. Just then this loud bell went off. It hurt my eardrums. I rubbed them.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"That's the bell." Cream said. "We better get inside and find our classes." She said. We all walked up the steps of Sega High. When we pushed open the doors we were surprised by how many kids were there. There were about 50 million kids here. I looked at my schedule. It said:

**Sonic Hedgehog- 1****st**** semester **

**Core 1- Math- Ms. Bate**

**Core 2- P.E. - Coach King**

**Lunch**

**Core 3- History- Ms. Carr**

**Core 4- Parenting- Mr. Stevenson**

**2****nd**** semester **

**Core 1- English- Mr. Lewis**

**Core 2- Spanish- Mr. Herandez**

**Lunch**

**Core 3- Science- Mr. Williams**

**Core 4- Singing- Ms. Violet**

I took my schedule and shoved it back in my pocket. This shouldn't be too bad. P.E. would be easy to do so I could easily past that class. I wasn't so sure about the others.

"Whoa. This place is huge." Tails said as he looked around. The school looked like it had two stories. A few kids stared at us as they walked past.

"Well we might as well go look for our classrooms. Who has Ms. Bate for first core?" Amy asked as she looked at her schedules with her pink shoulder bag hanging on her shoulder.

I looked at my schedule and gulped. I guess I looked pretty bad because Shadow nudged me.

"You okay faker?" He asked. I shook my head then turned to Amy.

"I do." I said. Amy didn't say anything.

"So do I!" Cried Sally. She held up her schedule. Wave sighed.

"Me too. This should be an interesting class." She said as she looked at Sally then at Amy. Amy didn't seem to care.

"Whatever you say Wave. Let's go. It says that Ms. Bate class is on the…X hallway? What does that mean?" Amy asked. We all shrugged. We had no idea.

"I'm going to guess you're all new here." Said a familiar voice.

I looked up and gasped. So did everyone else. In front of us was none other than Scourge, my anti.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelped. Scourge smirked.

"Well the government thinks that it's not too late for me so they decided to put in high school to see if I reform." Scourge replied. Knuckles frowned.

"Great. Another hedgehog I have to deal with." He said. Scourge laughed.

"Please Knuckles; you don't have to babysit me like those three." Scourge said. Shadow, Silver, and I frown.

"Hey, if you hadn't noticed I'm a hedgehog too." Amy said while she crossed her arms. Scourge smiled.

"True, but none of them are as cute as you." He said. Amy rolled her eyes. I felt something boiling up inside me. I didn't know what I was feeling but I kept it to myself.

"Scourge, where are you?" Called a voice. I knew that voice. It was too familiar. A red fox with red fur, brown hair and ice blue eyes came out of the crowd. She stops when she saw us.

"Oh Chaos. What are they doing here? I thought I seen the last of them." Fiona said as she tosses back her brown hair. This was Fiona Fox. My ex-girlfriend, my little brother's old crush, and Amy's enemy. Tails ducked behind me in hopes of not to be seen. Fiona didn't notice, she was looking at Blaze and Silver.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"The name is Blaze and if you come anywhere near me I will burn you." Blaze threaten. Fiona smirked.

"Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack." She said.

"Don't play nice with me." Blaze growled. "Amy told me all about you." Fiona's gaze fell over us again till she reached Amy.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" She asked. I knew Amy was trying her best to hold back her anger.

"I'm afraid it wasn't long enough." Amy replied. Fiona laughed.

"Whatever you say. What are you doing here anyway?" Fiona asked.

"We're on a missi…" Amy slapped a hand over Knuckles's mouth.

"We decided to go to school because we had nothing else to do." Amy said quickly.

"Oh yea. Eggman died didn't he? I heard that on the news a few weeks ago." Scourge said to Fiona. Fiona nods.

"Yea. I thought you guys were never going to defeat him." Fiona said. That's when the second bell rung.

"Well it's been nice catching up with you two but I think we better go." Rouge said. All of them were about to leave when Scourge stop them.

"Scourge move." Shadow said.

"And if I don't?" Scourge asked in a mocking tone.

"I'll make you." Shadow growled. Amy pushed between Scourge and Shadow.

"Shadow, don't start a fight you can't win." Amy said. Shadow's mouth dropped open.

"I can take him out in two seconds." Shadow protested. Amy ignored Shadow and turned back to Scourge.

"Look, are you going to follow us all day or are you going to show us around the school?" Amy asked. Scourge smirked and turned around and started walking with Fiona. We all had no choice but to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**(I don't own anything)**

**Tikal's POV**

As we were walking down the halls Scourge and Fiona explained to us what the X hallway was. It was one part of the school. The hallways connect into a square form with a courtyard in the center. The hallway were walking down right now was the X hallway. There was the Y hallway, the W hallway, and the Z hallway. They are connected together in a giant square except the Z hallway had another small hallway that led to the lunch room, the office, and the gym/fields called the O hallway which stood for the office since it was down that hallway.

The W, X, Y, and Z hallways were where all the core classes were like Math, History, Science, ect. There was a set of stairs on the O hallway that led to the second floor where all the exploratory classes were like Art, Singing, Parenting, ect. After they were done explaining that Scourge asked.

"Does anyone have P.E. for first core?" We all looked at our schedules. I had History for first core. Shadow looked up.

"I do. Why?" He asked. Scourge smirked.

"So do I. This should be fun." Scourge said. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Hold up! I have that class too." Rouge said as she read her schedule. Shadow's mouth dropped open.

"Oh Chaos." He muttered. Scourge busted out laughing.

"Oh man! This is going to be the best class!" He shouted. Suddenly another bell rings. Sonic covered his ears.

"I hate those things." Sonic said. Scourge sighed.

"We're late to class." He said. He turned to Fiona.

"Can you show Blue Boy and his friends to class? I'll take other faker and Batgirl to P.E. with me." Scourge said. Fiona nodded. Rouge and Shadow looked pretty mad.

"You better hope we don't play dodge ball today." Rouge growled. Scourge just rolled his eyes and took off down the X hallway. Shadow followed. Rouge flew after them.

"See you around you guys!" Rouge cried before flying after Shadow and Scourge. We all then turned to Fiona. Fiona looked back at us.

"Okay so who has Mr. Williams for first core?" She asked.

* * *

Turns out that Knuckles, Mark, and me have History together as first core. Weird right? Fiona showed us to Ms. Carr's classroom. She opened the door and led us inside. The class was pretty large if you didn't count all the desks inside it. The desks were arranged 5 by 6. Ms. Carr was a red fox with glasses. She wore a suit similar to our outfits.

"Fiona? What are you doing here?" Ms. Carr asked.

"You don't have me till core three." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know that. I just came to show you your new students." She said. Ms. Carr looked in our direction. Then she clapped her hands together.

"Oh! I remember now. Class say hello to 3 of our new students." The class, who had been staring at us for quite a while said hello in like 20 different voices. I did a small wave. Knuckles shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. Mark just sat there looking around the class as if he never knew what a classroom was.

"Thank you Fiona. You can go back to your class now. Do you need a note?" Ms. Carr asked. Fiona shook her head.

"No. I'll be fine. See ya." She then walked out of the classroom while shutting the door behind her leaving Knuckles, Mark, and me alone with complete strangers.

"There are some seats in the back for you." Ms. Carr said as she pointed to the back of the classroom. There were 3 empty seats in the back on the right side of the classroom. Me and the rest of the guys made our way to the seats. I was aware of a million pairs of eyes watching me. I hated that feeling. Mark took the seat at the very edge. I took the seat right next to Mark and Knuckles took the seat beside me. Ms. Carr smiled.

"Tell me. Where have you moved from?" She asked.

"Oh. We didn't move miss." Knuckles said. Ms. Carr's eyes widened in confusing.

"Then why weren't you here on the first day of school?" She asked. I gave Knuckles an "Oh crap. We're in deep shit" look. Mark spoke up.

"We were all home schooled but our parents decided that it would be better for our futures if we went to a real school." Mark said. Ms. Carr nodded. In my mind I let out a sigh of relief. I'm sure Knuckles did too.

"Alright well, can you tell us your names?" Ms. Carr asked.

"My name is Mark the Hedgehog." Mark said. Everyone turned to me. I gulped and whispered.

"My name is Tikal the Echidna."

"And I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Make fun of my name I'll break your face." He said. I rolled my eyes. Just good, old Knuckles. The teacher nodded then pulled out 3 books and handed it to us. The students began to whisper to one another. It scared me.

"You are going to need these. These are your history books. Please be careful with them." She said. I nodded as I took the book. It was a red book with the words "Mobius History" at the top. There was a picture of the Mobius Flag in the center. Ms. Carr turned back to the board.

"Now. Can anyone tell me when King James died?" She asked as she wrote it on the board in black marker. Everyone looked at each other confused. They had no clue but I did. I raised my hand slightly. Ms. Carr looked at me surprised.

"Tikal?"

"In 1768." I answered. Ms. Carr slowly nodded.

"Yes. That is correct." She turned back and wrote it on the board. All of my classmates turned to look at me. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Sally's POV**

After Mark, Knuckles, and Tikal got to class Fiona showed us where Ms. Bate's room was.

"Here we are." Fiona said as she opened the door.

"Ms. Bake! I got you some new students!" Fiona shouted. I peered inside the room. The desks were in groups of five. The teacher's desk was on the top right of the classroom right beside the white board. A brown hedgehog was sitting in her desk with her head in her hands. She sighed.

"Fiona, its Bate not bake." Ms. Bate said as she looked up. She had hazel eyes and was wearing the same thing we saw Ms. Carr wearing when Fiona dropped Knuckles, Mark, and Tikal off in her classroom. Fiona smiled.

"Sorry Ms. Bate but anyway I have new students for you." Fiona said, pointing at me and the others. Ms. Bate turned to us and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Bate. Welcome to Sega High." She said.

"And your names?" She asked. I gulped. Sonic, Amy, Wave, and I were known throughout Mobius. We were going to start a riot of fans.

"My name is Amy Rose." Amy said. The class didn't say anything. They just stared. It was like they didn't care. Do they even know who we are?

"My name is Sally Acorn." I said. Still nothing. What is wrong with this class?

"I'm Wave." Wave said.

"And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said proudly. Ms. Bate nodded and pointed to a table on the far right of the classroom.

"You all will be sitting with Sunshine." Ms. Bate said. We all nodded and sat down beside a yellow hedgehog with brown hair with yellow eyes.

"Hello!" The hedgehog cried.

"I'm Sunshine! It's nice to meet you all." She said. I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said. I then took my book bag and took out by brown binder. I already prepared myself for my classes. I have already helped the Sonic Team with theirs before we came to school. It was hard work I'll tell you. Soon Ms. Bate came over and gave us all two sheets of papers. One had our locker numbers and combination and the other had notes on it.

"This is what we are working on." She said. I took it and looked over. It was sheet with types of angles. I already knew this. I took my pencil and filled in the blanks.

**An****angle is an angle that has a measurement of exactly 90 degrees.**

I smiled and wrote Right in the blank. This class was too easy.

**Victoria's POV**

Fiona took us to Science class. When we got there and said our good byes to everyone we walked into the class. Tails, Cream, Cosmo, and I were the ones who had Mr. Williams as our first core. When I looked around the classroom I saw that the classroom didn't have desk. They had tables instead. Two kids sat at each tables. They turned to look at us. I wanted so badly to punch them all in the face and asked if they wanted to stare any longer but I kept my mouth shut. Mr. Williams looked up from his desk.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Uhh…we're your new students." I said.

"My name is Victoria the Hedgehog and these are my friends." I said, pointing to the others beside me.

"My name is Miles Prowers but just call me Tails please." Tails said.

"I'm Cream the Rabbit. I look forward to meeting you all." Cream said.

"Just call me Cosmo." Cosmo said with a wave. Mr. Williams nodded and looked back at his computer.

"We've been expecting you. I already have you all assigned to your pairs." He said. He pointed to two empty tables that were right next to each other.

"Cream and Cosmo will be a pair and Victoria and Tails will be another." He said.

I nodded and Tails and I sat at one of the tables. I put my book bag beside me. Cream and Cosmo did the same.

"I'll have your locker numbers after class he said. All of us nodded. The class was still looking at us. Tails whispered to me.

"You think they never seen us before." He said. Suddenly it hit me. Tails and his friends were known throughout Mobius! How could a class of kids just sit there and act like everything is natural when Team Sonic is enrolled in school with them? I shrugged.

"I have no clue Tails but it's better than them going all fan girls on you guys. How would we be able to figure out Giovanni's plans if a bunch of fans are up in your face?" I whispered back. Tails shrugged and turned back to the teacher.

"Now that the new students are settling in why don't we get back down to business?" Ms. Williams said. We all nodded and took out our stuff from our book bags.

**Shadow's POV**

Rouge and I raced after Scourge. We went down the Z hallway and into the smaller hallway which led to the lunch room and gym. We passed the lunch room. I stopped and looked inside it. It was huge! Circler tables were everywhere. On the other side there was the cafeteria. In the right corner there were trays. I guess you were supposed to take a tray and move down to the food and get it yourself. At the very edge there was a freezer with different kinds of milk in it. Chocolate, white, and skim. There was also water and soda in a separate fridge. As I was looking around someone grabbed my shirt collar and yanked me back into the Z hallway.

"Hey!" I shouted. I turned to face a very annoyed bat.

"Shadow, you can look at the lunch room later. Right now we need to get to gym." Rouge said as she released my shirt collar. I rubbed my neck.

"This is why I hate wearing clothes." I grump. Rouge rolled her eyes before flying off. I ran after her. We found Scourge waiting beside two blue doors. He looked up when he saw us.

"Finally, what took you so long to find him?" Scourge asked Rouge. Rouge crossed her arms.

"Well FYI, I don't know this school very well. How am I supposed to find him in a place that I don't even know my way around?" She asked. Scourge shrugged and opened one of the blue doors. Inside was a gym. In the center was a basketball court like most gyms will have. On the right side and the left side of the gym there was a set of bleachers painted blue and gold. Next to the bleachers there were two doors that led to a boy's locker room and a girl's locker room. On the gym floor there were two classes. One made up of girls, the other guys. The guys were playing basketball and so were the girls except they had half the basketball court each. All the kids had on a white t-shirt and blue gym shorts. On the shirt in gold letters it said:

**Sega High Wildcats**

On the back of the shirt was a picture of a wildcat. I sighed.

_ "Great. They even have outfits for gym." _I thought. Scourge led Rouge and me to two teachers that were sitting on the bleachers. One was a brown dog with white spots and hazel eyes. The other was a white dog with brown spots and brown eyes. They both wore blue sweat pants and a black shirt with white sneakers. Scourge called out to them.

"Coach King! Coach Rhymer!" Scourge shouted. Both teachers look up.

"Scourge?" The brown dog asked surprised.

"Hey Coach King." Scourge said.

"I thought you skipped gym again." Coach King said. Scourge shook his head.

"Nah. I'm just showing the new kids around." Scourge said as he pointed to Rouge and me. Coach King looked at us.

"Oh. I see. Well, what are their names?" He asked.

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." I said.

"I'm Rouge the Bat." Rouge said. The white dog picked up a clip board from beside her and looked at it.

"Yup. This two are in our class. Where were you two on the first day of school?" Coach Rhymer asked. I froze and stole a look at Scourge. He just smiled and shrugged. Clearly he wasn't going to help us. I looked back at the teachers.

"Uhh…we just moved from…a place and we need to get settled in before we came to school." I said. The coaches nodded. Coach Rhymer handed Rouge and me two pieces of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your locker and your gym locker." Coach Rhymer said. I took the papers and looked at my gym locker. It said:

**Locker 123**

**18-27-38**

"Come with me and we'll get your gym uniform." Coach King said as he walked in the office which was beside the boy's locker room.

"What size are you?" Coach King asked me.

"Size 8." I said. Coach King looked back at me.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Very." I said. Coach King turned back and handed me my gym outfit.

"What about you?" Coach King asked, looking at Rouge.

"I'm a size 8 too." She said. Coach King handed Rouge her outfit then turned to me.

"Now go find your lockers and change into that to make sure it fits. Since it is almost the end of class you can just get yourself settled." Coach King said. I nodded and Rouge and I headed into our locker rooms. I looked back at my paper.

"Locker 123? Where's that?" I asked myself. I looked at the rows of lockers. I finally found it. I tried out my locker combination and got it on the first try. I opened it and place my clothes inside. I wasn't going to change out just to change back into my old outfit. As I locked my locker a few kids came in. They walked in and changed out into their school uniforms and left. They didn't pay any attention to me but it's not like I want any attention. I was on a mission. I walked out of the locker room and ran into Rouge. She was casting glares behind her every once and a while.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"People are staring at me and I don't like it." She said. I smirked.

"Who would of thought? Rouge hates the attention." I said. Rouge crossed her arms.

"Hey. These are just random kids that I don't even know." She said. I shrugged and the bell rings.

"Looks like it time for core two." I said. Rouge nods.

"I wonder where Scourge is?" She asked. I looked around the gym. The kids were already leaving and the next class was coming in.

"I don't know but we might as well find our next class." I said. Rouge and I both walked out of the gym with our book bags over our shoulders.

"So what's your next class?" I asked as I looked down at my schedule.

"History." Rouge answered.

"Mine's Science." I said.

"Let's go then." Rouge said. I nodded and we both head back to the Z hallway.

**Blaze's POV**

Silver, Fiona, and I walked out of Mr. Herandez class.

"Wow. Who knew Spanish was so easy." Silver said. I shot a glare at him.

"Maybe for you." I said. Silver shrugged and kept on walking.

"We better find our lockers." I said. Silver nodded and took out the piece of paper that Mr. Herandez had given him.

"It says that my locker number is 169." Silver said. He looked up and glared at the lockers that lined the walls. I smiled.

"Mine is locker 168. Our lockers are right next to each other." I said. Silver laughed.

"Well isn't that a coincidence." He said. A few minutes later we find our lockers and began placing our stuff inside. After I had put my stuff in and locked the locker I looked around for Fiona.

"Where did Fiona go?" I asked. Silver shrugged.

"Who knows? We better get to our next class." He said. I nodded and switched my binder to my other arm and took out my schedule from my pocket.

"Says here that my second core is History." I said. Silver groaned.

"I have P.E." He said. I laughed.

"I feel sorry for the teacher that has to put up with you in that class." I said. Silver punched me lightly on the arm.

"Hey. That's not nice." He said.

"Was it supposed to be?" I asked. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess I'll see you at lunch. Bye!" Silver said. He then turned and walked down the hall. I sighed and turned to walk down the other way. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a room. I break out of the other person's grasp and looked around. I was in a bathroom; the girl's bathroom to be exact. I looked around for the one who had pulled me into the bathroom. I saw a girl who looked to be about Amy's age. She had black and red fur and had on the school's outfit. She also had a binder in her hands.

"Uhh…hello?" I said. If I hadn't known better I would say that this girl looked like she could be Shadow's sister. The girl stared at me for few more minutes before saying.

"Do you know Shadow the Hedgehog?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

_"Great. Another Shadow fan girl." _I thought.

"Look. I know you might be one of Shadow's biggest fan but trust me. He isn't looking for a relationship right now. Actually scratch that. He will never go into a relationship with anyone." I said. I turned to leave.

"Sorry if I just broke your heart but it's true." I said. The girl crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Suddenly the bell rung.

"Got to go. Bye." I said. I raced out of the girl's restroom and searched for Ms. Carr's room.

**Me- I would like to thank The Hedgie Master for the uses of their OC's. Please Rate and Review and thanks if you already did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I don't own anything)**

**Amy's POV**

Math was pretty awkward. Sonic wouldn't look at me or even speak to me but it's not like I care. He did this to himself. After class was let out I packed up my stuff and left to go find my locker. I didn't wait for anyone. I found my locker in a matter of minutes. I opened it and put my stuff in then locked it back up. I then took out my schedule and looked at my second core. It was History with Ms. Carr. I shoved the schedule back into my binder and walked down the hall. I meet up with Blaze.

"Hey Blaze." I said. Blaze smiled.

"Hey Amy. How was Math?" She asked. I shrugged.

"It was fine but Ms. Bate makes Math seem a little boring." I said. Blaze laughed.

"So do you have Ms. Carr for second core?" I asked. Blaze nods.

"Yea. I wonder if anyone else has History?" Blaze asked. I shrugged.

"Well looks like me and you have class together." Said a familiar voice. Blaze and I both sigh.

"Great. We have History with Scourge." I said. Blaze shook her head. Scourge smiled.

"Oh come on. I can't be that bad." He said. I just ignored him and went inside the classroom. I guess we were one of the first kids in there since there were barely any kids in the classroom. I was shocked to see Rouge sitting in the back.

"Rouge?!" I cried. Rouge looked up and her face brightened.

"Hey guys! You have this class too?" Rouge asked. Blaze and I nodded.

"Yea but so does Scourge." I said. I looked back at the door but Scourge wasn't there anymore. Rouge shrugged.

"Oh well." She said. I looked around for the teacher.

"Where Ms. Carr?" I asked.

"She left to go copy some worksheets." Rouge said.

"Then where do we sit?" Blaze asked. Rouge smiled.

"In this class you can sit wherever you want. Free seating every day." She said. I smiled.

"That's cool." I said as I took a seat beside her. Blaze took the other side.

"Hey guys. I've noticed something." I said.

"What's that?" Rouge asked.

"The kids in this school don't seem to notice us if you know what I mean." I said. Rouge and Blaze nods.

"Yea. I noticed that too." Blaze said.

"It's as if they never heard of us at all." Rouge said.

"But some kids did stare at us for a while." Blaze said. I nodded.

"It's weird." That's when a maroon hedgehog with brown eyes walked over to them.

"Hello. My name is Rayden and I couldn't help but listen to your conversation. Everyone at this school knows who you are and stuff but the teachers here have already told us that you were coming." He said.

"Wait. The school already knew that we were coming?" Blaze asked. Rayden nods.

"Yes and you see that since you all are so popular the school knew that you all will be having trouble getting to your classes and doing your work so they called us all together on the first day of school to the gym and told us that if they catch us going all fan girl on any of you they will suspend us from school." Rayden explained. I thought about it then nodded.

"Now that makes a whole lot of sense." I said.

"Thanks Rayden." Rayden smiled.

"No prob." He said.

"And by the way I am a big fan of all of you." He said before returning back to her seat in the middle of the classroom. Rouge sighed.

"That explains a whole lot." She said. I nodded. A few more kids came into the class and sat down. I saw Sunshine walk into the classroom and waved at me. I waved back. Some kids looked back at us every once in a while but I ignored them. The teacher came into the classroom.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you all know are new students." She said, pointing the Blaze, Rouge, and I.

"Can you please stand up and say your names?" Ms. Carr asked. I stood up.

"Hello, my name is Amy Rose." I said.

"I'm Rouge the Bat." Rouge said.

"And I'm Blaze." Blaze said. Ms. Carr nodded.

"I just know you all are going to love my class." Ms. Carr said with a cheerful smile. I shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat." Rouge said.

**Jet's POV**

English sucks so bad. I hated so much. Not only was it boring and extremely pointless, no one had that class with me. I was in a class with complete strangers. Thank Chaos it was over. After I put my book bag in my locker I looked back at my schedule. P.E. was next. I sighed and began to walk down the hall. Kids stared as I past but I paid no mind to them. I turned down the Z hallway and nearly crashed into Mark.

"Whoa! Sorry Jet." He said. I shrugged and continued walking. Mark was following me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked annoyed.

"Because you aren't the only one who has gym." Mark replied.

"How did you know I have gym?" I asked.

"Because that is the only class down this hall." He said. I sighed.

"Great. Gym with you." I muttered.

"What did you say?" Mark asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said and continued walking.

* * *

When we got to the gym Coach King gave Mark and me our locker numbers for our gym locker and gym clothes. I quickly changed into my gym clothes and went out to meet the class. Gym was basically two classes in one. Coach King taught the guys and Coach Rhymer taught the girls. Everyone was playing basketball. I knew a little bit of basketball. I mean I see kids play it all the time when I'm out on my rides but I never really played it before.

"Cool. Basketball." Mark said. He picked up a ball that had rolled towards him.

"Do you play basketball?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. Extreme Gear is my kind of thing." I said. Mark smiled.

"You know. I always wondered what Extreme Gear was. Maybe after school you can show me a few tricks." He said. I smiled.

"Maybe." I said.

"Hey Jet, can I ask you something?" Mark asked.

"Ask away." I replied.

"It's about your friend, Amy. Does…does she have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Uhh…well. Amy, from the time that I knew her is that she had a major crush on Sonic ever since they met."

"Does she still like him?" Mark asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea but if I was to take a guess I'll say that Amy doesn't have the same feeling for him as before since she got kicked out and everything." I said. Mark smiled.

"So I still have a chance." He said. I glared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm going to ask Amy out!" Mark declared. I blinked.

"Uhh…I wouldn't do that." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, I sure Sonic will come to his senses and ask Amy out soon enough." I said. I knew this was true because I was one of the few people who knew Sonic had a crush on Amy, he was just too scared to admit it. Mark smirked.

"I say first come, first serve." He said. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a basketball flying right towards us. I causally step to the side and the ball hit Mark on the side of the head.

"Oh crap!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Uhh…Knuckles, I think you went a little too far there."

"What are you talking about? He's perfectly fine." I looked to my right to see Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver walking towards us.

"Sorry Mark." Knuckles said. Mark laid still.

"Great Knuckles. You gave Mark a concussion." Sonic said. Knuckles shrugged.

"My bad." He said. Knuckles bended down beside Mark and slapped his cheek.

"Mark. Mark, wake up." He said. Suddenly Mark's eyes shot open and he grabbed Knuckles arm and threw him against the bleachers. Luckily the teachers weren't in the gym at the moment that happened.

"Dude! What the fuck was that for?!" Knuckles shouted. Mark sat up and rubbed his head.

"Sorry. Reflexives." He said as he picked up the ball that had hit him in the head.

"Sorry about that Mark. Knuckles just can't control his strength sometimes." Sonic said. Knuckles sighed and got up.

"Well, now that that's out of the way who's up for some basketball?" Mark asked.

"Let's go!" Silver shouted. Everyone took off towards the court, leaving me to ponder on what I just heard.

**Wave's POV**

I sighed with relief as the bell rung for class to end.

_"Thank Chaos."_ I thought. I pick up my binder.

"Class, head to lunch." Mr. Williams said.

_"Lunch? Where's that?"_ I thought. Everyone raced out of the room while I followed more slowly.

"Hey Wave! Wait up!" My new partner shouted. I sighed and turned to face him. His name was Fang the Hedgehog. He was a lime green hedgehog with bangs, dark green ears and golden yellow eyes. He wore the same outfit as every other guy in this school.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You almost left me behind." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said sarcastically. He shrugged.

"It's fine." He said.

_"Does this kid even know sarcasm when he hears it?" _I thought.

"So you off to lunch?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yea. I should be meeting my friends there." I said.

"You're friends with Sonic the Hedgehog right?" He asked. I sighed.

"For the fourth time. Yes." I said.

"That's pretty cool." Fang said.

"Imagine beening friends with the hero of Mobius." He said.

"Well it isn't all that's crack up to be." I said. He was quiet after that.

"Wave!" Someone shouted from behind us. I turned to see Sally, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, and Blaze running towards us.

"Wave, why didn't you wait for us after class?" Sally asked. I shrugged.

"I forgot." I replied.

"Why are they here?" I asked, pointing to Amy, Blaze, and Rouge.

"They don't have Science class with us." I said to Shadow and Sally.

"Ms. Carr's class is right next to Mr. Williams. Maybe if you have waited you would have figure that out yourself." Shadow said. Again I shrugged.

"Hey Wave, is that one of your new friends?" Amy asked, looking over at Fang. I shook my head while Fang nodded.

"My name is Fang. It's an honor to be met you all in person." He said with a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you too but I'm kind of hungry and no one wants to see me hungry." Blaze said. Amy sighed.

"Come on. We better get to lunch before Blaze goes on a rampage." Amy said as she walked down the hall. We all followed.

**Sonic's POV**

After gym it was lunch time. Thank Chaos! I wonder if the serve chilly dogs? When we passed the staircase that led to the 2nd floor we saw Tails, Cream, Tikal, Fiona, Cosmo, and a purple fox with blue eyes walking down the steps talking.

"Hey Tails!" I called. Tails looked up from his conversation with Cosmo.

"Hey Sonic." Tails said as he ran down the steps to meet us.

"So how was gym?" Tails asked.

"A workout." I answered. Tails chuckled.

"I can smell." He said. I crossed my arms.

"So what you are saying that I stink?" I asked. Tails pinched his nose.

"I'm not saying you smell like a rose." He said. I smiled and punched him in the arm.

"Whatever let's get to lunch." I said.

"Hold up." Silver said.

"Who's this?" He asked as he pointed to Alexandra.

"Oh. This is Alexandra. She's in my Algebra class." Tails said. Alexandra waved.

"Hi!" She said. Silver, Jet, Mark, and Knuckles wave back.

"She's also in my English class." Jet said. Alexandra nods.

"That's right." She said.

"There they are!" A voice shouted. I turned to see Amy, Rouge, and Scourge walking towards. Amy looked extremely annoyed while Scourge was smiling. Rouge sighed as she approached us. Rouge was the first to reach us.

"I don't know what you did but Amy isn't happy about it so prepare yourself." Rouge whispered to me.

"Huh?"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy shouted. I raised my hands in defense.

"Whoa!" I shouted.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You know what you did!" She shouted.

"What did I do?!" I nearly screamed. Amy crossed her arms.

"Just because I don't talk to you anymore doesn't mean you have to go and spread rumors about me." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? I didn't spread any rumors." I said.

"What was the rumor?" Alexandra asked.

"People keep coming up to me and asking if Scourge and I are dating." Amy said. Scourge smirked.

"Which I find quiet amusing." He said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, when I ask why they would think that they would say _S_onic told us." Amy said. My mouth dropped open.

"I…I never said that." I said. Amy sighed.

"Sonic, just don't talk to me anymore." She said. Amy then turned and walked away with Scourge and Rouge. Cream gave me an "I can't believe you said that" look and raced after them.

"But…I didn't say that." I said as I hung my head. Tails patted my shoulder.

**Cream's POV**

After we grab out food we sat down at an empty table.

"Amy, are you okay?" I asked. Amy nods.

"Fine. I just can't believe Sonic would do that to me." She said as she bit into her pizza.

"Neither can I." I said.

"It isn't like him."

"I guess he is still mad about you leaving and joining G.U.N." Rouge said.

"Wait. Amy joined G.U.N.?" Scourge asked. We all nod.

"We might as well tell you." Amy said.

"Amy and I got kick out of Sega and replaced with Cosmo and Sally. Then we joined G.U.N. since there was nothing we could do about it." I said.

"Wow. That's harsh." Scourge said.

"Tell me about it." Amy said.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Huh?" I turned around and came face to face with Victoria.

"Oh. Hey Victoria." I said.

"The General wants to see us." She said.

"Where?" I ask.

"Outside the school. Come on." I got up from my chair and followed. Amy did the same.

* * *

I saw the General's car. I came up and knocked on it. The window went down to show the General's face.

"Hello General." I said.

"You wanted to see us?" I asked as I pointed to the rest of my friends. The General nodded and gave me a piece of paper. I took it. It had a bunch of afterschool actives on it.

"What is this for?" Amy asked as she looked down at the paper.

"We want you all to join one of those groups. Giovanni is a smart guy. He could strike anywhere so we need you to everywhere." General said. Shadow sighed.

"Oh Chaos." He muttered.

"Shadow, this is for the good of the world." General said as he rolled back up his window. The car took off and turned a corner. He was gone. I took the paper and stuff it into my pocket.

"Come guys. Let's get back to class." I said.

* * *

I walked up the steps to the second floor. I then turned and found Ms. Bell's room.

"Here it is guys." I said as I opened the door.

"Finally." Shadow said as we walked in. The classroom was very large. On the right side there were 4 small kitchens. They all had a fridge, stove, counters, cupboards, and a microwave. On the left was the class. They were all sitting in at regular tables in four's. The teacher was near the white board and was talking about food safety. While the teacher was talking Shadow, Amy, and I sat at an empty table close to us. Ms. Bell was a yellow hedgehog with green eyes. When she was done with her sentence she turned to us.

"You are our new students correct?" She asked. We all nodded.

"We are just learning about food safety. Nothing big but I do recommend that you be here tomorrow. Tomorrow will be our first project." She said as she turned back to the whiteboard. I nodded and took out a piece of paper to take notes on. I also ignored the stares the others kids were giving us.

**Sally's POV**

I grabbed my paint brush and dipped it into some blue paint for the sky. I looked beside me to see that Blaze was almost done with her painting.

"Whoa Blaze. You work fast." I said. Blaze shrugged and washed her brush in a cup of water and dipped it into some green paint for the grass. The art teacher, Mr. Yates told us that we need to paint a scenery. I just did the easy grass, sun, house thing but Blaze was going all in. She painted a castle with a moat and bridge. She also painted some animals in it too. It looked realistic. Who knew Blaze could paint? I think it was her castle back in her time. Mr. Yates came over and nodded.

"Very nice Sally." He said. He walked over to Blaze.

"Excellent Blaze. Keep up the good work." He said. Blaze nodded and continued to work. I did the same.

**Knuckles's POV**

I drew the food web that Mr. William had made on the board into my notebook. Science was the best in my opinion. Mr. William was cool. He talked about his life and stuff and turns out that his life is pretty interesting. We also did cool experiences which were fun and we had no homework in his class. I looked over at Mark, who seemed to be having trouble. Mark was the only one who had Science for his third core.

"Are you done yet Knuckles?" Demitria asked impatiently. I turned towards the green hedgehog with dark blue eyes. Demitria was my partner in Science class. She was okay I guess if she wasn't so impatient. She expects me to write 10 vocabulary words in 3 minutes but besides that she was okay.

"Yea." I replied as I closed my notebook.

"No Mark, you draw the arrow where the energy is going. Like the owl gets energy from the mouse so draw the arrow from the mouse to the owl." Sunshine said. Demitria and I looked to our right to Mark's table. Mark wasn't the best at Science but his partner was. His partner was Sunshine. I met her before and she was pretty nice.

"Thank Chaos I have you as a partner and not him." Demitria said as she turned back to look at the front of the class.

"He would have driven me nuts by now." She said. I shrugged. That's when the bell went off. Demitria and I packed up our stuff.

"What's your next class Knuckles?" Demitria asked.

"Parenting." I answered. Sunshine and Mark came up from behind me.

"Us too." Mark said with a smile. I grabbed my binder.

"Well let's go then." I said.

"Wait. I need to wait for my cousin." She said.

"Who's your cousin?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon. You all know him." She said. I sighed.

"Alright then." I said.

"Hey Knucklehead." Scourge said as he walked into the room.

_"Great." I thought._

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to pick up my cousin." He answered. I looked back over at Demitria.

"He's your cousin?!" I shouted. Demitria shrugged.

"I told you you knew him." She said as she walked out of the classroom with Scourge, Sunshine, and Mark. I sighed and followed.

**Cosmo's POV**

I walked down the hallway with Sonic, Jet, Wave, Tails, Fiona, and our new friend Fang.

"So what's your next period Cosmo?" Fang asked.

"Parenting." I replied. Fang smiled.

"So is mine." He said.

"Mine too." Tails said as he looked at his schedule.

"That's weird. So is mine." Sonic and Fiona said at the same time. Jet sighed.

"Great. A class you all." He said.

"Yours too." Wave asked. Jet nods. Fang started laughing.

"Isn't that just strange? We all have parenting together. Well, let's go before we're late to class." He said as he started climbing the steps that led to the second floor. The rest of us followed.

* * *

As soon as we walked into the classroom we were greeted by the strangest thing. Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Sally, Shadow, Silver, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Scourge, Victoria, and Mark were all sitting in chairs in the classroom.

"You all have parenting too?" Sonic asked. All of them nod.

"Do all of us have parenting?" Cream asked. I shrugged.

"I guess so." I replied. That when the teacher, Mr. Stevenson walked into the classroom. He was a white hedgehog with red eyes. He scared me a little just by his appearance.

"Hello class, please take your seats and we can begin." He said in a deep voice. We all quickly took our seats. I sat next to Tails and Cream. Mr. Stevenson took out a clipboard from on top of his desk and looked over it then he looked up at us.

"Now we are going to start this year off with a project but before I tell you what the project is I am going to assigned you partners. Now you are going to get along with you partner because he or she will be your partner for the rest of this semester. Understand?" We all nod.

"Good, now." He looked back down at his clipboard.

Chad and Victoria, Cosmo and Jace, Rouge and Jason, Sunshine and Chase, Fang and Alexandra, Demitria and Rayden, Jet and Wave, Silver and Blaze, Scourge and Fiona, Shadow and Jasmine, Knuckles and Tikal, Tails and Cream, Sonic and Sally, and Mark and Amy. Is that everyone?" He asked. We all nodded.

**Amy's POV**

"Well, looks like we're partners." Mark said from beside me. I sighed.

"I guess we are."

"This should be fun." He said with a smiled. I shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

"Alright now that that's over with let me tell you about the project." Mr. Stevenson said. He began to write on the board.

"Now you all know this is parenting class so you will all learn lives as parents. So you and your partner will make a life of your own." He said. He began passing out a sheet of paper. I took it and looked at it. I had questions on what we want our lives to be like. It asked questions like: How many kids do you want? What house do you live in? That kind of thing.

"You all should start working right away and also you all should have in mind that you all have $1,000,000 dollars." Mr. Stevenson said as he sat in his desk and went on his computer. I took out a pencil.

"Alright Mark. What house should we have?" I asked. Mark shrugged.

"You're better at math then me." He said. I sighed and choose the medium house with 3 bedrooms.

"What about kids?" I asked. Mark smiled.

"I wouldn't mind having two little ones with you." He said. I felt my cheeks heat up a little. I knew I was blushing. Only Sonic was able to make me blush. Chaos, I need help.

**Sonic's POV**

I overheard Amy and Mark's conversation. I felt rage boil up inside me. How dare he talk to Amy like that! Sally waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sonic, you okay?" She asked.

"You zoned out." She said.

"Oh. Sorry Sal." I said. Sally sighed.

"Sonic, Amy is a different person now. She is going to live her own life and we need to live ours." She said. I sighed.

"Your right Sal." I said.

"Where were we?" I asked. Sally smiled.

"That's better." She said.

**Me- Once again I want to thank everyone who allowed me to use their OC's. Btw I won't be taking anymore OC's. I'm too far into the story to put anymore.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(I don't own anything)**

**Shadow's POV**

As soon as class was let out I said good bye to Jasmine and left. She didn't say anything back. In fact, she didn't say anything to me at all. Weird and the strangest thing yet is that she looked like me in every way. Fur, eyes, hands. I sighed. I guess she was just another fan girl of mine.

**Victoria's POV**

I went to my locker and put my binder in and locked it. I turned to Amy, who was talking to Cream.

"So…how was Mark?" Cream asked. Amy shrugged.

"He was okay I guess." She answered. I sighed.

"Guys, we can talk about guys later. Right now we need to get the team together and figure out who is joining what group." I said. Amy and Cream nodded. We all walked down the hall and turn a corner. We saw Tails and Cosmo but they both looked like they were auguring about something.

"Uhh…guys, is everything okay?" I asked. Cosmo and Tails both turn away from each other with their arms crossed.

"Fine." They both said at the same time. I shrugged and continued the hall.

"Come on then. We need to find the others and see who is going to go to what club." I said. Tails nodded and followed. Cosmo just followed. Cream dropped back a bit so she was walking next to Tails and Cosmo.

"Hey guys. I was just reading through the clubs and I think I found two that you guys would love." Cream said.

"Really what?" Tails asked.

"Well, for you Tails there is this club called Chess Club. I'm sure you would like it." Cream said.

"Cool. I love chess. I beat Sonic at it all the time." He said with a smile.

"And for you Cosmo, there is this club called Battle of the Books. I'm joining that club as well so we can work together." Cream said happily. Cosmo narrowed her eyes.

"Actually I won't be able to join any clubs. I got too much on my plate right now so you can just join without me." Cosmo said as she speeded up her walk, leaving Cream and Tails alone. Cosmo came up next to me.

"Hey Cosmo, what was that all about?" I asked.

"Cream was just trying to help." I said.

"Well maybe she should learn to only help herself." Cosmo growled. I was shocked. Cosmo never talked like this.

"Hey guys!" A voice called. I looked up to see Knuckles, Tikal, Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, Scourge, Fiona, Sally, Silver, and Blaze walking towards us.

"Hey! Is that everyone Knuckles?" I asked. Knuckles nods.

"Yup. Let's head out." He said. We all walk out of the school and head towards Knuckles's house so we can have some peace a quiet. I drove Mark, Amy, and Cream in my car. Tails drove the X-Tornado with Sonic and Shadow sitting on the wings with Sally, Cosmo, Scourge and Fiona inside while Knuckles drove Tikal, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze in his car. Jet and Wave just took their extreme gear.

* * *

When we got to Knuckles's house we all parked and just sat on the ground in his front yard so we can discussed on who is going in what club/group.

"Alright so there is a basketball team. Does anyone want to join?" Cream asked. Scourge raised his hand.

"Can I ask something first? Why are you guys joining clubs anyhow?" He asked. Amy sighed and waved her hands towards me.

"Just tell them for Chaos sake." She said. I turned towards Scourge and Fiona and told them about what G.U.N. wanted us to do. Fiona looked over at Amy and Cream.

"You two got replaced? I can't believe they did that." Fiona said. Amy shrugged.

"What can you do? Anyway, can we please get back on topic?" Amy asked. Cream nodded.

"So is anyone going to join the basketball team?" Cream asked. Sonic raised his hand.

"I'll join." He said. Scourge snickered.

"I knew you would." He said. Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver raised their hands.

"We'll team up with him." Silver said. Knuckles chuckled.

"Yea. This should be fun." He said. Shadow just shrugged. Cream wrote down their names.

"Okay then. What about Chess club? I think that's just Tails right?" Cream asked while looking at Tails. Tails nodded.

"And I'll be in Battle of the Books. So that leaves…Cheerleading and the Art Club." Cream said. I looked over at Rouge and Sally.

"How about you two?" I asked. Rouge shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind." She said.

"Neither will I." Sally said.

"Let's just hope the power doesn't go to your head." Knuckles said. Rouge smiled.

"Oh don't worry Knucklehead. We'll be fine." She said.

"What about the Art Club?" I asked. Sally pointed to Blaze.

"I think she should join. She's really good at art so it shouldn't be a problem for her." Sally said. Cream looked over at Blaze.

"Well Blaze? Do you want to do it?" She asked. Blaze sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it but only because we need too." She said. Silver pats her on the back.

"That a girl." He said with a smile. Cream wrote down Blaze's name then got up.

"I'm going to go sign you all up back at school. Amy, I'll meet you back at G.U.N. okay?" Cream said. Amy nodded. Tails stood up.

"Wait Cream. Do you want me to drive you?" He asked. Cream nodded.

"Sure. Thanks Tails." She said. Cosmo looked the other way.

"Why don't you just take her out dinner while you're at it?" Cosmo muttered. Tails and I were the only ones who heard her. Tails sighed and grabbed his keys for the X-Tornado.

"Let's go Cream." He said. Cream nodded and they both took off. Amy and Mark got up.

"Well we need to go back to headquarters and get some things done." Amy said.

"We will see you guys tomorrow." Amy said as she stood up and walked away with Mark. I got up too.

"Bye guys!" I said and ran off to catch up with them.

**Sonic's POV**

I watched Amy walked away with Mark close by her side. Rage boiled up inside me again.

"Hey Sonic, we need to talk." I turned to see Jet standing behind me. I sighed and got up.

"What about?" I asked. He tossed me my extreme gear board.

"We can't talk here. Follow me." He said. He got onto his board and zoomed off. I followed him.

We travel into Station Square. He took me to the park before he got off.

"Alright so I have P.E. with Mark and we were talking. While we were talking he started asking questions about Amy." Jet said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like if she still likes you. I said not really since she got kicked out so he tells me that he stills has a shot with her and he is going to ask her out. I'm sure when but he said first come first served." Jet said. My mouth dropped open.

"Amy…Amy wouldn't go for that. Would she?" I asked. Jet shrugged.

"I have no clue but I did see him flirting with her in parenting class and she did blush. I saw it so you don't have much time. If you really love her then you better tell her before its too late." Jet said.

"What makes you think I like her that way?" I asked.

"I see the way you look at her. I know you're just trying to protect her and all but Eggman is gone so there is nothing you need to worry about." Jet said as he hopped back onto his board.

"I see you around Sonic." He said and he zoomed away leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**Amy's POV**

I was sitting in my room listening to music when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and saw Mark standing there.

"Hey Mark." I said.

"Hey Amy, can I talk to you for a second. I want to ask you something." He said. I allowed him to come into my room.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well we've known each other for a long time right?" He asked. I nodded.

"And?"

"I was wondering if maybe you want to hang out sometime later." He asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Mark, I'm sorry but I just don't have the same feelings for you." I said. Mark smiled.

"Oh. So you're playing hard to get now. I see." He said. I shook my head.

"No Mark…" Mark shrugged.

"Fine, have it your way but don't worry. I'm sure you'll come to your senses sooner or later." He said. He then turned and walked out of my room. I watched him go with a sigh.

_"He just doesn't understand."_

**Tikal's POV**

Ms. Carr passed me a worksheet with questions on it that we were supposed to answer from our history books. She said we were allowed to work in pairs. I turned to Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles. Want to work together?" I asked. Knuckles nodded.

"Sure. You're better at this then I am." He said. I rolled my eyes and scooted my desk towards him.

"Okay first question, why did the Civil War start?" I asked.

"Because the hedgehogs thought they were better than every other race." Knuckles said. I nodded and we both wrote down our answer. I looked over at Mark. He hadn't even started on his worksheet. He was on his phone.

"Mark, are you going to get to work or what?" I asked. Mark looked up.

"Yea. In a minute." He answered as he turned back to his phone. I sighed and turned back to my worksheet. What could be on the phone that was so important?

**Sally's POV**

I pour pepper into the beaker to see how it reacted to water. The pepper floated on top.

"Cool." I said as I wrote down my observation. My partner, Shadow looked over at me.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a bright smile.

"Well, you are smiling more then you usually do and it's annoying." He said. I glared at him.

"Just because you're unhappy doesn't mean we all have to be." I said. Shadow sighed.

"Just tell me woman." He said. I turned back to my lab report.

"Well, if you must know Sonic is taking me on a date tonight." I said. Shadow sighed.

"Oh Chaos." He muttered. I turned to him.

"What do you mean "Oh Chaos"?" I asked. Shadow turned back to his paper.

"You don't know do you?" He asked.

"Know what?" I asked. He sighed.

"That Sonic doesn't actually like you." He said. I gasped.

"You're just jealous." I said. Shadow smiled.

"That's just what you want to think." He said.

"Now you are just talking crazy." I said. Shadow shrugged.

"I'm just going to tell you now before things get worst." He said.

"Sonic loves Amy, not you. He wanted to tell her but never got the chance to because he is just shy. The only reason he is with you is because he didn't know what to do with his feeling at the time." Shadow said. That's when the bell rung. Shadow collected his stuff.

"If you still don't believe me then watch his actions when he is near Amy. Then you'll see what I'm talking about." He said. Shadow then turned and left, leaving me dumbstruck. I sat there for a good 5 minutes till Wave came over and shook me.

"Sally. We need to get to lunch." She said. Fang nodded.

"Yea. Don't want to keep your friends waiting." He said. I slowly nodded and got up. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the room with a certain pink hedgehog on my mind.

**Cream's POV**

Ms. McGrath dismissed us from P. Science. I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the door where Tikal, Fiona, and Cosmo would be waiting for me. Tikal and Fiona were waiting for me at the door but Cosmo was already walking down the hall. I looked at Tikal and Fiona. Tikal shrugged and Fiona said.

"I don't know what her problem is." She said. I looked back over at Cosmo. She had been acting strange ever since we got into our groups. I sighed. I better talk to her about at lunch.

"Come on. Let's get to lunch." I said. Tikal and Fiona nodded and we both headed for lunch.

**Shadow's POV**

I watched Sally head to lunch with Wave and Fang.

_"Faker, you better hurry up and tell Amy how you feel or there is going to be a huge cat fight." _I thought. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Jasmine standing behind me.

"Whoa! Don't sneak up on me like that." I said. Jasmine continued to stare at me with her red- crimson eyes.

_"Why the hell is she staring at me like that?" _

"Umm…do you need something?" I asked. Her eyes saddened and her ears drooped. She then turned and walked away. A part of my mind was screaming for me to run up to her and comfort her but instead I turned and walked away. She was just a random girl that I never met before. Right?

**Amy's POV**

Mark and I were talking when Sally walked up to me. I didn't notice her until she grabbed me by my shoulder and forced me to face her.

"Hey! Oh. Hello Sally." I said. Sally looked pretty mad. I wasn't sure what though.

"Uhh…Sally, are you okay?" I asked. Sally jabbed a finger into my chest.

"Boyfriend stealer!" She shouted.

"What?!" I cried.

"Why would you call Amy that Sally?" Mark asked.

"Because it's true. She is trying to take my Sonic away from me!" She yelled. Mark turned to Amy.

"I thought you got over him?" He asked. I nodded.

"I did." I said. Sally frowned.

"Listen. Stay away from Sonic or else!" She shouted. The lunchroom turned quiet. I sighed.

"Sally, would you stop. You're causing a scene." I whispered.

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed. That's when Sonic and the rest of the gang came into the lunchroom.

"What's going on?" Silver asked as he looked around the silent lunchroom. Sonic raced up to Sally and me.

"Guys, what's happened?" He asked. Sally broke into a fit of sobs.

"Of Sonic!" She cried as she threw herself into his arms.

"Sally whoa!" Sonic shouted as he caught her.

"Amy is beening so mean to me!" She cried.

"What?" Sonic looked up at me.

"I didn't do anything!" I protested.

"Yes you did! You called me a slut!" Sally accused. Cream gasped.

"Amy! You didn't really say that did you?" She asked.

"What? Of course not! She's lying." I said. Sally shook her head and sobbed even more.

"Oh yes you did! You told after math class when no one was around to hear you! A princess never tells a lie!" She shouted. Sonic looked down at Sally's weeping face then at me.

"Amy, why would you say that?" He asked. His face was a picture of pure anger.

"But I didn't…"

"Amy, I thought you were better than this hon." Rouge said as she touched my shoulder. I shook her off.

"I didn't say anything to her!" I cried.

"But princess don't lie." Tails said.

"And even if she was lying why would she?" Knuckles asked.

"Because she still likes Sonic and she's just mad that he loves me and not her." Sally said as she wiped her tears. I wanted so badly to smack some sense into her but instead I got up from my chair and walked out of the lunchroom. Before I left I turned to face the group I once called my friends.

"If you want to listen to a bunch of lies from some cheating princess then your own best friend, then go away. I'm not stopping you but don't be surprised when I don't answer any of your calls, texts, or even talk to any of you in class." I then turned and walked away. I could feel my friend's eyes watching my every move. I turned the corner and was relived to leave their stares.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps. I turned and was surprised to see Mark.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Only to comfort you." He said. I sighed.

"I don't need comforting." I replied. Mark smiled and wrapped his arms around my middle.

"You need this. Trust me." He said. I sighed again. Mark was right for once. Suddenly I felt his smooth lips press against my forehead.

"Mark?" I asked.

_"Did he just kiss my forehead?"_ I wondered. Mark moved away and smiled.

"Now will you give me a chance?" He asked. I stared up at him. I didn't really love him but he was giving me the affection for a change.

"I guess." I said. Mark kissed me again but this time on the cheek. I hear a gasp. I turned to see Sonic standing a few feet away. His face a look of horror.

"Sonic?" I asked.

"Hello Sonic." Mark said.

"Did you hear the news? Amy and I are a couple." Mark said proudly. Sonic clenched his fists.

"I didn't hear. I found out." He growled. He then turned and raced away. I never saw Sonic so mad before. Not even at Eggman. I tried to follow him but Mark just hugged me closer.

He's just mad that he lost out the chance to me with you." He said.

"It's not like he wanted to be with you anyway." He added. I nodded. The more I thought about it the more it made sense. Why would Sonic be mad at me for going with a different guy?

_"Because he thinks he can have any girl he wants. Well I'm going to show him how wrong he is."_

**Rouge's POV**

Sonic raced after Amy after he calmed down Sally. I didn't trust that squirrel, chipmunk thing. I sat at a different table, away from the others who thought Sally was telling the truth. The ones who joined me were Shadow, Cream, Victoria, Tikal, Scourge, Fiona, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, and our new friends.

"I can't believe Sally lied." Fang said. Sunshine patted Fang on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Fang. Sonic will see that is he supposed to be with Amy. Not Sally." She said. Fang sighed.

"I hope you're right." He said.

"He better or so help me…" Demitria said.

"Suddenly Sonic raced into lunchroom. I knew something was up. He sat down beside Tails. His face was pale white and he was shaking.

_"What's up with him?" _Then Amy walked into the lunchroom. I then realized why Sonic was so shaken up from. Mark had came in beside her and was holding her hand. I shook my head sadly. Today wasn't going to end well.


	9. Chapter 9

**(I don't own anything)**

**Me- I'm going to start beening more accurate with the dates and times.**

**Wednesday, August 25**

**Tails's POV (Core 2- Algebra)**

It was hard concentrating on my algebra problems when I knew Cosmo hated me and Sonic was depressed. We were all shocked that Amy was dating Mark but not as much as Sonic. He hadn't said a word to me or anybody else since yesterday. I hope today will be better. Alexandra, who was sitting beside me, tapped my shoulder.

Uhh…Tails, you okay?" She asked. I shrugged.

"You got number 6 wrong." She whispered. I looked at my sheet to see she was right. I quickly erased my old answer and wrote in the right one. How could I have gotten that wrong?

"Sorry Alexandra. A lot of things are on my mind." I said. She sighed.

"Tails, just call me Alex." She said.

"Oh. Sorry Alex." I restated. Alex put a hand on my shoulder.

"Tails, I hate seeing you like this." She said. I threw my pencil down.

"I just don't know what to do." I said. Alex shook her head.

"This isn't the Tails I know. You need to release some stress." She said. I shook my head.

"I have no idea how to do that." I said.

"Think about it. What makes you relaxed? How can you let your anger or sadness out?" She asked.

"Without hurting people!" She quickly added. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied. The bell rung and Alex grabbed her stuff.

"Figure it out in parenting class." She said as she walked away.

"I don't think I have time in parenting class to think." I said as I thought about Cosmo and Cream.

**Rouge's POV (Core 3- English)**

As I was reading "Twilight" I tried to get lunch's conversation out of my head.

_"So you and Mark are dating?" I asked Amy. Amy nods._

_"Yes. He makes me feel…wanted." She said. My mouth hanged open._

_"But…but what about Sonic?" Tikal asked. Mark shrugged._

_"He's dating Sally. Why would he want anything to do with Amy?" He asked. Shadow sighed._

_"Amy, I'm not going to get in the way of your relationships but…" Shadow turns to Mark._

_"If he causes you any trouble you know how to reach me." Shadow said. Mark smiled._

_"Like I'll do that to Amy." He said. Shadow then got up._

_"Come on Cream. Let's get to Ms. Bell's room." He said. Cream nodded and got up from her chair._

_"See you in class Amy." Cream said before she walked off with Shadow. I also got up._

_"I…I got to go too. See ya." I said. I turned and walked out of the lunchroom._

* * *

"Rouge! Answer me!" A red hedgehog with orange eyes shouted. He snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Who? What?" I asked I turned to the red hedgehog.

"Uhh…what was the question again Mr. Lewis?" I asked. He sighed.

"How far are you in that book?" He asked again.

"Oh. Page 112." I replied. He nodded and wrote down my page number and moved on to the next student.

**Blaze's POV ( Core 3- Art)**

I dipped my brush into my water cup. The paint washed off and I pulled it out and tried to think of what color I should do next but I was distracted by Sally. 10 minutes ago she was crying her eyes out in front of everyone and saying how evil Amy was and now she was painting beside me with a giant smile on her face. It was annoying. Finally I put down my brush and turned to her.

"I thought you were upset?" I asked. Sally turned to me.

"I was but now that I know Sonic doesn't like Amy he will stay with me." She said. I growled.

"You know you don't own Sonic." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sally asked with a frown.

"Sonic is the wind, fast and free. You are an acorn, stuck on a tree. Amy is a rose, planted in the ground. You can't chase him. You can't catch him. Neither of you can so Sonic will choose who he goes with." I said.

"Either with the rose or the acorn. That's his decision. Not yours." The bell rung for class to end.

"Good luck keeping up with the wind." I said. I grabbed my stuff and left.

**Cream's POV (Core 4- Parenting to Afterschool, Drama Room)**

Sonic didn't show up to parenting class. I guess he still didn't like the idea of Amy and Mark beening together. I could hear them giggling and whispering in the back of the room. I shook my head. As much as I hated them beening together I had to work with it. It was Amy, my best friend since I was 6! I had to back her up. I looked back over at Tails. He looked as if he barely escaped a life or death situation.

"Tails, are you okay?" I asked. Tails nodded slowly.

"F…fine." He said. He shifted his arm and knocked over my pencil.

"Opps. I got it." He said as he bended down to pick it up. I did the same and our hands brushed as we both reached for the pencil. Tails immediately pulled away.

"Uhh…my bad." He said as he turned away quickly. I gave him a confused look before I grabbed my pencil and got back in my seat. Tails was acting very weird. I sighed and turned back to my paper.

"So how are we going to eat dinner?" I asked.

"Are we just going to eat out or just buy food from the store and cook?" I looked over at Tails.

"Uhh…we should just buy the food from the store." He said. I smiled.

"So we don't end up like Big?" I asked. Tails laughed.

"Exactly." I giggled. It was good to see that Tails was acting like his old self. I was then aware of a pair of eyes watching me. I casted a quick glare back to see that Cosmo was staring directly at me. I wonder why? She looked pretty mad. She looked ready to snap her pencil in two. I shrugged and went back to my work. If she was mad at me she could say it to my face.

* * *

As soon as class ended I said goodbye to Mr. Stevenson and walked out the door with Amy and Victoria.

"So Cream did you turn in those forms for us to join the clubs?" Amy asked. I suddenly froze.

_"Crap! I knew I forgot to tell the gang something at lunch." I thought._

"Uhh…I did but…uhh…" Victoria turned to me.

"What is it Cream?" I asked.

"Just grab everyone and tell them to…meet me in the Drama Room!" I shouted.

"Uhh…why?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you when you get everyone together." I answered. Amy sighed.

"It's going to take ages to gather everyone up but we'll do it Cream." Amy said.

"Thanks guys." I turned and walked to the Drama Room, which was the only empty room in the school. No one goes into this room anymore since drama club got cancelled. Another thing I had to tell the gang. When I walked into the room there was a piano sitting in the center of the room. Other instruments lay against the walls or on chairs. A drum set was next to the piano. I sat on the piano bench. I've played the piano before when I was with my mom. Suddenly I remember something. I went through my book bag and pulled out my binder. I went to the very back of it and opened the small zippered pouch. I pulled out a tiny, folded piece of paper and unfolded it. I set on the piano and turned towards the keys. I played the simply melody my mother had wrote. We used to sing it all the time. Suddenly Amy and Tikal came into the room.

"Hey Cream. What are you doing?" Tikal asked.

"Oh. Just playing a song." I said.

"Really? What song?" Amy asked. I handed Amy the piece of paper. She read it and nodded.

"Wow. Did you write this?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Only the lyrics. My mom wrote the music." I said. Tikal smiled.

"Hey Amy. Why don't you sing it?" She asked.

"Me? I couldn't." Amy said.

"Please Amy! I would love to hear you sing it! My mom used to sing to me all the time!" I pleaded. Amy sighed.

"Fine but if my voice sucks not my fault. " She said as she took the sheet of paper and sat at the edge of the piano, away from the door. I took a breath and began to play.

**You're the Reason Why by Victoria Justice. (Acoustic version)**

**(If you don't know this song I suggest you pull it up on a different tab on the computer and play it while you are reading the words that go to it. Also make sure you do the right version. The version I'm doing only has a piano in it.)**

_[Amy]- I don't want to make a scene._

_I don't want to let you down._

_Try to do my own thing,_

_And I'm starting to figure it out._

_That it's alright,_

_Keep it together wherever we go._

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know…_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately, that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly._

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_And no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why…_

_I don't even care when they say_

_You're a little bit off_

_Look me in the eye, I say_

_I could never get enough_

_'Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know…_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_And no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why…_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_Look at what a mess we made…_

_You might be crazy_

_But have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_You might me crazy but have I told you lately, that I love you._

_You're the only reason why I'm not afraid to try._

_And it's crazy, that someone could change me._

_And no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why…_

_I don't want to make a scene._

_I don't want to let you down…_

Amy took another breath. Suddenly we both hear clapping behind us. We both turned to see the either gang behind us clapping. I saw Sonic and he was smiling as he clapped. I let out a sigh of relief in my mind. I was good to see him smiling again. I also noticed that Mark wasn't here. I wonder why.

"Wow. You two are good." Silver said. I shrugged.

"It wasn't that good." Amy said. Sonic jumped up.

"Are you crazy?!" Sonic shouted.

"That's best singing I ever heard!" He said. I looked over at Amy and saw that she had blushed. I smiled. She still hadn't gotten over Sonic. Tails scratched his head.

"You know. I never knew you played the piano Cream." Tails said. I shrugged again.

"I used to. My mother wrote the song but I wrote the lyrics." I said.

"Yea okay. Whatever. Why did you call us all here?" Cosmo asked impatiently. I sighed and got up from the bench.

"You know how we all were supposed to join our clubs today?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, when I went to go and turn in your forms the school told me that all of the clubs were filled." I said.

"The only way we could stay after school is either A, stay in school and hide from the teachers or B. We make up a new group but I have no idea how we are going to do that." I said. Suddenly we hear a laugh. We all looked towards the doors to see a gray, blue, red, pink, silver, gold, and orange colored male gorilla that wore an XXL Dr. Pepper t-shirt with a gold leather jacket, gold gloves, silver and gold shoes, earrings, chains, and a silver and gold necklace around his neck. He also had an eye patch over his right eye and a Scooby Doo tattoo on his left arm and a golden dragon tattoo on his right arm. When he spoke he had a Japanese accent. Clearly this guy had been there for a long time.

"I know a way out of your problems!" He shouted.

"Uhh…do we know you?" Knuckles asked.

"My name is Spencer Daniel Ricardo but just call me Spencer. I'm the Drama teacher here." He said. We all looked at each other. This guy was the drama teacher at classy Sega High?

"Are you sure you work here?" Sally asked. Spencer nodded.

"Oh course I work here! Where do you think I get my pay? Anyway as I was saying I could help you out of your problem."

"How?" Amy asked.

"You guys want to stay after school right?" We all nod.

"And you need to open up a club to stay after school right?" We all nod again.

"Well, how about you all open up a Drama club?" He asked. I turned towards Amy.

"A drama club? What do you do in drama?" I asked.

"You sing, act, and dance but mostly sing and I just saw her singing only a few minutes ago so it's perfect!" Spencer shouted. Tails rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You know Spencer. That isn't a bad idea." He said.

"Should we go for it?" Shadow asked.

"Well yea but what teacher is going to make a club like that?" Jet asked.

"Jet is right. One teacher in each club." Tails said.

"Uhh…just an idea but what about Spencer?" I asked as I pointed to the gorilla.

"He is a drama teacher after all." I added. Shadow sighed.

"Do we have too?" He asked. Tails nodded.

"It's the only way. How about it Spencer? Want to host our club?" Tails asked. Spencer smiled.

"Well I am a drama teacher." He said.

"Sure!"

"Now that that's taking care of what do we do next?" Wave asked.

"I got to go and tell the school about the drama club. See ya around." Spencer said. He then turned and walked out of the room while humming. Knuckles smiled.

"Something tells me we are going to have a crazy drama club with that guy."

**Sonic's POV (Afterschool)**

_"I need to tell her. I need to tell."_ I thought over and over again as I was racing through the streets of Station Square. I suddenly skidded to a stop and peered around a corner. My heart dropped like a rock when I saw Amy and Mark together. My heart dropped even more when I saw them making out. I quickly turned away from the sight.

_"Wow, only a day and they are already making out in public."_ I thought sadly. I turned and dashed away.

**Amy's POV (Afterschool)**

"Mark stop!" I shouted as I pushed him away. One minute we were both walking down the street then the next I knew Mark had me against the wall and was making out with me in public. Mark smiled.

"Oh come on." He said.

"You know you liked it." He said. I shook my head angrily.

"No I didn't! I told you before I didn't want to take it too fast." I said. Mark shrugged.

"Can I help it? You're just too cute to resist." He said as he brushed my cheek with his fingers. I turned away from him with my arms crossed.

"I'm starting to rethink my decision." I said annoyed. Mark put a hand on my shoulder with a smile.

"I'm sorry. It won't do it again." He said. I sighed. I wanted to believe it but the way he was smiling was giving me doubts.

"Whatever. I'm heading back to headquarters. You coming?" I asked. Mark waved his hand.  
"Nah. You go ahead. I'll catch up." He said. I shrugged and kept on walking.

**Me- Finally! My first song is finally in. Hoped you liked it. FYI next chapter is going to have some major drama in it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(I don't own Sega) **

**Me- Alright! Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for! The one that took me about 4 days to make!**

**Knuckles- So you all better like it or I'm coming for you!**

**Me- *grabs Amy's Piko Piko Hammer* Would you stop coming in here!**

**Amy- Hey! Bashing Knuckles into the ground is my thing!**

**Me- Well, your new thing is sucking it up! *runs after Knuckles***

**Silver- Hey! That's my thing!**

**Sonic/Shadow- *sweat drops***

**Thursday, August 26**

**Silver's POV (Core 1- Spanish)**

"How do you say "I'm hungry" in Spanish?" Mr. Herandez asked. I raised my hand.

"Tengo hambre." I answered. The orange tiger nodded and turned back to the broad.

"Very good Silver." He said.

"How about "Nice to meet you"?" He asked.

"Gusto en conocerte." Blaze answered. Mr. Herandez nodded.

"Great. Now tomorrow class you will have a test so study for it." He said. The bell rings.

"Have a good core 2." He said as everyone left the classroom. After Blaze and I had left the classroom she turned to me.

"Uhh…Silver…I've been hearing things…about you and me." She said. I looked at her confused.

"Like what? Are the kids here talking about our powers because if they are then they're just jealous." I said as I continued walking. Blaze shook her head.

"It's not that." She said.

"Then what?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"People are saying…that…you and I are…" Blaze took a breath before continuing.

"Dating." She finished.

"WHAT?!" I nearly screamed.

"But…but you and I are just friends." I stammered. Blaze gave me a look of shock.

"You hate that idea that much?" She asked.

"Blaze, that's crazy! We are only friends and that's how it will stay." I said. Blaze looked down at the ground.

"I see. I…I got to go find Amy. See ya." She turned and walked away. Her tail and ears down. I knew something was wrong. Was it about me and her dating? Did she…want to date me? I sighed. High school is full of surprises.

**Cream's POV (Core 2- P. Science to Lunch)**

I packed up my stuff with a sigh. P. Science wasn't that bad but Ms. McGrath was just so annoying! I watched Cosmo leave the room without me and the others again. I took in a breath and ran to catch up with her.

"Cosmo!" I called as I pushed pass millions of other students. Cosmo continued to walk as if she didn't hear me but I knew she did. Finally I reached her and yanked her shoulder so Cosmo could look me dead in the eye.

"Cosmo, what is up with you?! You been acting like this since we came to Sega High and it's annoying. Why are you acting so cold towards Tails and me? What have we done?" I asked. Cosmo crossed her arms at me as if I had just said the most stupidest thing in the world.

"I just don't like you anymore." She said. My mouth dropped. Since when did anyone hate me or when Cosmo stopped liking someone? Cosmo and I were one of those people who everyone loved.

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised.

"I. Don't. Like. You." Cosmo said slowly before she turned and walked away. I blinked. How could those words come out of Cosmo's mouth?

"Cosmo…why?" I asked. She turned back to me.

"You have changed." She said.

"What?!" I cried. Cosmo nodded.

"Ever since you had come back Tails and you have gotten closer and I don't like it." She said.

"But…but I hadn't seen Tails or any of my friends for 2 mouths. How do expect me to act?! You got to see him every day for the past 2 months, not me! Tails and everyone else is my friends, not just yours and you know what?! I thought you were my friend too." I wiped my tears from my face.

"And maybe I wasn't the only one who changed! This is the first time I had cried in over 2 mouths. Before that space adventure I've cried over every little thing but during that trip I saw that you weren't going to let anyone stop you from saving the plant eggs so I decided that there will be no more crying for me. I'll be strong like you but now I'm starting to rethink my decision!" Sadly I turned around in the other direction and started walking. Cosmo had hurt me and suddenly I didn't feel hungry anymore.

**Fiona's POV (P. Science to Lunch)**

"Where is she going?" I asked as I watched Cream run down the hallway.

"Lunch is the other way. Does she know that?" I asked Tikal, who was next to me. Tikal shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe the others know." She said. I nodded and we both walked to the lunchroom.

* * *

"So Amy. How is the relationship going?" I asked as Tikal and I sat down. I still couldn't get over the fact that Amy is dating Mark and not Sonic. Rouge punched my arm.

"Don't say that." She said with a frown. I shrugged.

"You can't tell me what to do." I said. Amy sighed.

"Guys stop." She said.

"Mark and I are doing fine if you're wondering. Right?" Amy asked, as she looked over at Mark. Mark looked up from his phone which was in his hand and nodded before turning back. I looked back at the other table where Tails, Cosmo, Sonic, Sally, and Knuckles were sitting at. Sonic looked really sick while Sally looked really annoyed. Cosmo was in her own little world while Tails and Knuckles were trying to comfort Sonic. I turned back to Amy to see that she was looking at Sonic too. Her eyes looked lost in her own world too.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Cream?" Blaze asked as she bit into her apple.

"Wasn't she supposed to come to lunch with you and Tikal?" She asked as she looked over at me as if I had done something wrong. I shrugged.

"I saw her walking down the hall." I said.

"Did you call out to her or asked where she was going?" Amy asked. I shook my head.

"It's her business, not mine." I said. Amy sighed and got up.

"I'm going to go look for her. See ya." Amy got up and threw her stuff away and walked out of the lunchroom. Sonic watched her go. As soon as she was gone he got up and ran after her, ignoring the calls from Tails, Knuckles, and Sally. I then realized that Cosmo wasn't with them anymore. I wonder where she went to?

**Cream's POV (Drama Room)**

I found myself in the Drama room. I had no idea why. I just walked in. Spencer looked up from his chair. He had a piece of paper in his hands with a pen in his hand.

"Umm…hello?" He said. He took a closer look at me.

"Wait. You're that girl who played the piano right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be eating lunch with your friends?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm not that hungry." I answered. Spencer smiled and placed his paper to the side.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked.

"Huh? Nothing." I said. He shook his head.

"I've been here for a long time. I know when something is brothering a student. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not really." I answered. Spencer shrugged.

"Fine, how about sing it?" He asked.

"What?"

"Sing it. You know. Sing a song about your feelings. I do it all the time and it helps when you don't want to talk about it." He said. I looked down at the floor.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" He asked. I nodded.

"Please." I said. Spencer got up and left the room. I looked around the now empty room. I sighed and sat at the piano. I should at least try to do what Spencer says. I started a simply melody, then words just started popping in my head.

**For Good by The Wicked**

**(You may want to look up this song to since Cream will be singing on top of somebody else during one of the parts in the song. Who is it? You have to read and see. And when you are reading this, I have made sure that there were no spelling errors but I did change one sentence in this song so it made more sense in the situation.)**

**Characters- Cream=Glinda Cosmo= Elphaba**

_[Cream]- I've heard it said_

_ That people come into our lives for a reason._

_Bringing something we must learn and we are lead._

_ To those who help us most to grow if we let them._

_And we help them in return._

_Well I don't know if I believe that's true…_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun…_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the woods._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but…_

_Because I knew you…_

_I have been changed…_

_For good…_

Cosmo stepped through the door.

_[Cosmo]- It well may be…_

_That we will never meet again in this lifetime…_

_So let me say before we part._

_So much of me is made of what I learn from you._

_You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart._

_And now whatever way our stories end…_

_I know you have rewritten mine, by being my friend._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea._

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird, in a distant woods._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better but…_

_Because I knew you._

_[Cream]- Because I knew you…_

_[Both]- I have been changed for good._

_[Cosmo]- And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness._

_For the things I've done I blamed you for._

_[Cream]- But then I guess we know there's blame to share._

_[Both]- And none of it seems to matter anymore._

_[Cream]- Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun._

_[Cosmo]- (Ahhh…like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea.)_

_[Cream]- Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the woods._

_[Cosmo]- (Like a seed dropped by a bird, in the woods.)_

_[Both]- Who can say if I've changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better._

_[Cream]- And…_

_Because I knew you._

_[Cosmo]- Because I knew you._

_[Both]- Because I knew you…_

_I have been changed…_

_ For good._

I stopped playing and took a deep breath. I then turned to Cosmo, who was a few feet behind me.

"Thanks for the backup singing but I didn't need it." I said, pretending I didn't know that what she said in the song was true.

"Cream…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. You have been a great friend. I don't really hate you. You're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you over some stupid boy." She said. I perked up.

"What boy?" I asked. Cosmo looked at me confused.

"Tails? You know. The orange fox that you had a crush on." She said. I blushed. How did she know?

"I do have a crush on him but…I would never try and steal him away from you. I'm not like that Cosmo. If Tails is with you and is happy then I have no problem with it." I said. Cosmo looked down at the floor.

"Yea. I know. I guess with the love triangle of Sally, Sonic, and Amy I just got a little overprotective with Tails." I nodded.

"I understand. You want to protect him but that doesn't mean that you have to go and start acting so cold around everyone else." I said. Cosmo nodded. There was a moment of silence then Cosmo spoke again.

"You said that if Tails was happy to be with me you wouldn't go after him right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Exactly." I said.

"That parenting project won't change Tails and mine's relationship a bit." I said. Cosmo shook her head.

"He isn't happy." She said.

"He doesn't want to be with me anymore and I know why." She said. I blinked surprised.

"What? But I thought you loved him?" I asked. Cosmo nodded.

"I thought I did but we just don't have that spark between us anymore. I want him to be happy and the only way he will be happy is if he…is with you." She said. I gasped. I can't believe Cosmo had said that.

"Cosmo are you…are you sure?" I asked.

"Maybe Tails is just..." Cosmo shook her head.

"No Cream. He needs you. I know he does. Please do this for him. I won't mind. I promise." She said. I looked up at her. I knew that she was right and that she meant it.

"Alright Cosmo but…how am I supposed to tell him?" I asked. Cosmo smiled.

"Leave that to me." She said.

**Sonic's POV (During Lunchtime in the hall)**

"Amy, wait!" I called. Amy turned around surprised.

"Uhh…yes?" She asked as she paused to look back at me.

"Amy, I need to talk to you." I said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Sonic, we been through this already." She said.

"Amy, please. I know you're dating someone else but just at least talk to me!" I cried. Amy shook her head.

"Sonic, Sally told lies about me and you believed them." She said. I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Amy, Sally is my girlfriend. What do you expect me to do? If Mark told you that Cream went to a bar wouldn't you believe him for about a minute because you…you love him?" I asked. Amy looked at the ground uncertainly. Was I finally getting through to her? She looked back up.

"Fine. You have a point but if Sally makes up one more lie about me or any of my friends…" I nodded.

"I know. I talked to her about that after our date last night." I said. Amy just nodded and turned back around.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find Cream." She said.

"No one had seen her since Core 2." She replied. I ran to catch up with her.

"Can I help?" I asked. Amy shrugged.

"Sure." She said. I smiled and picked her up bridal style.

"Hang on." I said as I zoomed down the hall. Amy let out a laugh as we ran. It has been so long that I have carried Amy like this. I gripped her tighter as I ran through the school's hallways.

_"Why did she have to go and date someone else?" _I thought sadly.

**Tails's POV (Core 3- History)**

"Tails, what's the definition of segregation?" Ms. Carr asked.

"The separation of races, sex, or religions." I answered. Ms. Carr nodded.

"Very good Tails." She said. I nodded and turned back to my worksheet. Ms. Carr likes to ask question while kids are working. She calls it multitasking which I hate. Cosmo nudged me. I turned to her. Cosmo and I had desks right next to each other.

"We need to talk." She whispered. I sighed. I saw this coming.

"Fine." I whispered back. I raised my hand.

"Yes Tails?" Ms. Carr asked.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I asked. Ms. Carr nodded.

"Hurry back though." She said. I nodded and slipped out of my seat and left the room. I sat outside the door to what seemed like hours. Finally the door opened and Cosmo stepped out.

"Cosmo, I know what you are going to say. Nothing is going on between Cream and me." I said.

"It's just a project we're working on. Can we help it?" I asked. Cosmo shook her head.

"Tails, that's not what I wanted to talk about." She said. I was surprised.

"Then what?" I asked confused.

"Tails, this isn't easy for me to say but…I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Tails, it's not you or me. It's our feelings. Face it. You're not happy to me with me and neither am I. I thought you were one but you're not. I'm sorry." She said. I just stared at her. Did she really just say that? I thought that if any guy heard that they would be heartbroken but…I wasn't. I was just surprised.

"Cosmo…" Cosmo sighed.

"Tails, trust me on this. There are different people out there for us. I know I will find mine and you will find yours and I think you already have." She said.

"Huh?" I asked. Cosmo smiled.

"Tails, what did we auguring about yesterday?" She asked.

"About Cream but what does that have to do with…oh." I said as realize who she was talking about. Cosmo rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked back into the classroom before I could respond.

_"Does Cream really like me in that way?" _I asked myself.

_"I do kind of like her but…"_ I snapped myself from my thoughts. I had to get back to class before Ms. Carr gets suspicious about my whereabouts. I opened the door to her classroom with my thoughts still jumbled in my head.

**Knuckles's POV (Core 4- Parenting)**

I waited with Mark, Sunshine, and Demi. (Demi is Demitria's nickname.) We were the first to get into Mr. Stevenson's class. I tapped my pencil on my lap annoyed. Tikal should have been here by now. What was taking them so long? Suddenly Tikal and a few of our friends raced into room panting.

"Mr. Stevenson!...*pant* there is a fight…*pant* down the hall!" Tikal shouted as she caught her breath. Mr. Stevenson stood up and ran down the hall with Silver. Tikal watched them go. I came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Tikal?" I asked. Tikal shook her head.

"It's my fault that those two guys started fighting." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, both of them tried to umm…flirt with me and then they both started to fight." She said. I was a little surprised by this.

"They started fighting over you?" I asked. Tikal nodded.

"I'm not that attracted. Am I?" She asked as she turned to look at me. I knew Tikal long enough to know that she doesn't like to be the center of attention.

"Uhh…" I rubbed the back of my head. I couldn't say no because then I'll be calling her ugly but I can't say yes because...it isn't like me to say that.

"Uhh…maybe appearances aren't everything. Maybe they liked you for the personality?" I said. Tikal shook her head.

"I don't think so. Those two hardly knew me." She said as she walked to her seat. I sighed and followed.

**Cream's POV (Core 4- Parenting)**

Tails was acting a little bit strange in parenting class. When I asked him a question he would sometimes just stare at me or he would just look away from me and then answer. I think Cosmo had something to do with it. I then remembered that Cosmo and Tails had History class together so she must have said something to him in that class.

"Uhh…Tails?" I asked. His gaze was a mixed of confusion and uncertainly.

"Tails?" I asked again. Finally I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He blinked.

"Huh? What?" He asked. I sighed.

"Tails, we only have tomorrow to finish this project. We need to get to work." I said.

"Oh. Right." He said. I turned to look behind me at Cosmo. I pointed at Tails and Cosmo nodded. Yup, she had something to do with him acting like this.

**Shadow's POV (Afterschool, Drama Room)**

Faker seemed happier after lunch. I guess he talked to Rose after she went to look for Cream but I knew he still wasn't happy that Amy was dating Mark. I knocked on the door of the Drama Room.

"Come in!" A voice shouted. I knew it was Spencer's. I can't believe he was going to teach us how to sing and dance. This should be fun. I opened the door and the others followed me inside. The only ones who weren't here was Jet, Cosmo, Mark, Wave, Victoria, Alex, Demi, Rayden, Sunshine, Fang, Scourge, and Fiona.

"Hey Spencer!" Silver shouted. Spencer was talking to a hedgehog and looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys!" He shouted back.

"Look who decided to join us!" He said as he pointed at the student he had been talking to. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. It was Jasmine!

"Hello." Jasmine said. Everyone waved except for me.

"Now the good news is that the school will open up a Drama Club."

"What's the bad news?" Tails asked.

"Who said there was bad news?" Spencer asked.

"Let's get started!" Spencer shouted.

"Now, do any of you know how to play the guitar?" Spencer asked. Sonic looked at the ground. I smiled and took his hand and raised it for him.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted.

"Faker can." I said with a smile. I know Sonic doesn't really like to play the guitar anymore but I just did that because I like to annoy him.

"Sonic can play the guitar?" Blaze asked. Sonic sighed and nodded.

"Yup. Tails can play the drums too." Sonic said as he pointed at his little brother. Tails scratched the back of his head.

"That's was when I was really little Sonic." Tails said embarrassed. Spencer smiled "Perfect!" He pointed at Knuckles.

"You can play the Bass Guitar." He said.

"What?! Heck no! I have no idea how to play a guitar much less want too!" Knuckles shouted. Spencer put his arm around Knuckles's shoulders.

"Would you rather play the banjo?" Spencer asked. Knuckles gulped.

"Uhh…bass guitar sounds fine." He said. I chuckled.

"What about me?" Cream asked.

"Do you know how to write music?" Spencer asked. Cream nods.

"Yea." Cream said.

"Then you will be our song writer." Spencer replied.

"And those 3 can be our singers." Spencer said as he pointed to Amy, Jasmine, and Rouge.

"It's a part I was born to play." Rouge said happily. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"It isn't all about you, you know." Jasmine said. Rouge shrugged.

"What about Tikal and me?" Blaze asked. Spencer tapped his chin.

"Do any of you know how to play the piano or at least want too?" Spencer asked. Tikal raised her hand.

"I would." She said. Spencer nodded to Cream.

"Can you teach her how to play the piano?" He asked. Cream shrugged.

"I'll try." She said. Spencer turned to Blaze.

"What do you know how to do that has something to do with music?" Spencer asked.

"Uhh…?" Silver nudged her and whispered in her ear.

"Silver, I was like 7 back then." She said. Silver shrugged.

"I really good 7 year old." He said. Blaze sighed.

"Fine. I know how to dance. Okay? I said it." She said as she sat in one of the chairs. Spencer nodded.

"Cool. We can use that. What about you, white man?" He asked.

"Umm…I'm told that I'm a really good D.J. Does that count?" He asked. Tails smiled.

"You are." He said. He must be remembering the time Silver had worked the D.J. system at his birthday party. Spencer nodded.

"Good, good. Moving on. What about you?" He asked, turning to me.

"I can play the guitar too like faker over there." I said as I pointed at Sonic. Sonic sighed.

"When will the nickname ever stop?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm afraid that this nickname will follow you to your grave." I said. Jasmine giggled beside me but quickly covered it up.

"Now does everyone know what they are doing in this club?" Spencer asked. We all nodded.

"Good. Another thing, I never learn your names. I know her name is Jasmine but what about the rest of you?" He asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"My name is Amy Rose." Amy said.

"My real name is Miles but just call me Tails." Tails said.

"Rouge." Rouge simply said.

"I'm Tikal, it's nice to meet you." She said.

"The name is Knuckles." Knuckles said.

"Go figure." Spencer said as he looked at Knuckles's knuckles.

"What was that?!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic and Tails had to hold him back. I sighed.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." I said.

"My name is Silver and this is Blaze." Silver said. Blaze nodded.

"Alright then. Got it. Now let's get some work done while having fun!" Spencer shouted.

"Yea!" Everyone shouted except for Jasmine and me.

**Me- Now that chapter took a lot of work! I hope you like it so my work didn't go to waste!**


	11. Chapter 11

(I don't own Sega.)

**Friday, August 27th **

**Sally's POV (Core 1- Math to After Class) **

I decided not to join Drama Club because I didn't feel like singing and dancing but now I'm starting to regret that decision. Sonic and Amy had been talking about that stupid club ever since class begun.

"I wonder what song Cream is going to write about?" Sonic asked. Amy shrugged.

"Who knows? Cream said she will have it ready Monday morning." Amy said. Sunshine nudged me.

"Are you okay? You look like you are going to break your pencil in half." She said. I looked down to see that I was applying a lot of pressure on the point of my pencil.

"I'm fine." I growled. After class I tapped Sonic on the shoulder. "Honey, we need to talk." I said in a sweet tone. Sonic just nodded and he got up with his stuff. I took him to the end of the hallway and faced him. "Why were you talking to her?!" I shouted.

"Who? Amy?" He asked.

"Yea! Her!" I yelled.

"Sal, chill." He said. "We were just talking." He said.

"Exactly! I don't want you to!" I yelled.

"Why not?!" Sonic yelled back. "Sally, I know you lied about Amy calling you a slut! She doesn't use that kind of language! And another thing, I can talk to whoever I want! You can't control me Sally! I'm not just one of your toys!" Sonic shouted.

_"You can't chase him. You can't catch him. Neither of you can so Sonic will choose who he goes with." Blaze said. "Either with the rose or the acorn. That's his decision. Not yours." The bell rung for class to end. "Good luck keeping up with the wind." She said as she grabbed her stuff and left._

I shook my head.

"Of course you're not a toy! You are my boyfriend and you need to listen to me!" I yelled. Sonic's eyes darkened.

"Oh, so now I'm one of your slaves that need to listen to your every wish?" He asked annoyed. I stomped my foot.

"WE ARE THROUGH!" I screamed. Everyone stopped and looked over at us. Sonic shrugged.

"That's fine by me." He said. He turned in the other direction and raced off. I sat there, shocked at what I just heard. How could he just walk away?! **(No offence to any Sonally fans but it felt so good to write that part.)**

** Silver's POV (Core 1- Spanish to After Class) **

I finish my test and handed it to Mr. Herandez. He took it and nodded. I nod back and head to my seat. I looked 3 seats down at Blaze. She was still working on her test. I couldn't get yesterday's talk out of my mind. Did she really want to be with me? Did I really want to be with her? We have been friends for a long time but should we take another step? I sighed. High School seems like too much work to me.

* * *

"Hey Blaze, can we talk?" I asked after class. Blaze, who was walking right beside me nodded.

"Sure." She said.

"Blaze, so I been thinking and well…I think we need to talk about our feelings." I said.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked. I sighed. There was only one way around this.

"Blaze, do you like me?" I asked.

"Of course I do. You're one of my best friends." She said. I shook my head.

"I mean do you like-like me?" I asked. Blaze place one hand on her hip.

"Silver, I don't speak 4th grader." She said.

"Do you want to date me?!" I nearly shouted.

"Uhh…?" Blaze said. I smiled.

"You do!" I cried.

"What?! No!" Blaze shouted.

"But you hesitated so that means you do!" I shouted.

"No it doesn't!" Blaze argued. I smiled and turned and walked away. "Whatever you say Blaze!" I called.

** Knuckles's POV (Core 2- P.E.) **

Sonic and Silver both looked pretty happy when they came into gym.

"Are you two okay?" I asked. Silver nodded.

"I'm fine." Silver said.

"Sally broke up with me." Sonic said happily. I smiled.

"Finally, you come to your senses." I said. Sonic shrugged.

"Alright everyone! Guys on the outside on the yellow line, girls on the yellow line!" Coach Rhymer shouted. Sonic, Silver, Jet, Mark, and I made our way to the outside of the yellow line while the girls sat on the yellow line.

"Okay! Guys, you're running! Girls, you're doing push-ups! Go!" Coach King shouted. Some music began to play. Sonic zoomed ahead of us like he always does. As I was running I saw that Mark had his phone out again and was texting while running. When I turned back around I nearly crashed into another student. "Sorry." I said. The dude just nodded and continued to run.

**Shadow's POV (Core 2- Science)**

My eyes kept on looking back at Jasmine. Jasmine and I had the same schedule so she was in my every class. It's not like I had a problem with her or anything but it something about her. It's like I know her from somewhere but where? I then looked over at my lap partner, Sally. She looked like a total wreck.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"None of your business." She snapped. I smiled.

"Its faker isn't it?" I asked.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." She grumbled.

"You look exactly like Amy would when Sonic will turn her down." I explained.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT POOR EXCUSE FOR A HEDGEHOG!" Sally shouted. I chuckled before going back to my work. Mr. Williams looked up from his desk.

"Sally, see me after class." He said sternly. Sally just waved him off. I turned to Wave, who was smiling with Fang. They both heard our conversation.

**Mark's POV (Lunchtime) **

News got around the school that Sonic and Sally broke up. Amy better not change her mind with me but she seemed unaffected by the news. She just says. "Well finally." And walked away. I didn't have a problem with that. We now all ate in one big group like we used too. We were all talking about what kind of music we all wanted to sing or play except for Sally. She looked pretty down. I took a sip of my milk. "Oh well. It's her problem, not mine." I thought.

**Cream's POV (Core 3- Cooking) **

I bit into my cupcake. Shadow, Amy, and I were finally done with our cupcakes. We have shown them to Ms. Bell and she said that we could eat them now.

"Mmm…Guys, these are delicious." I said. Shadow shrugged.

"It's okay but the icing is a little too thick." He said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Just enjoy something for once in your life." She said. Shadow ignored us and took another bite. Who knew Shadow liked to cook?

"So Cream. Do you know who will be singing your song?" Amy asked. I nodded.

"I'm trying to make a song where all of us can sing." I said.

"How do you make a song anyhow?" Shadow asked. "It seems complicated." He said. I shook my head.

"Not really. I just write down what pops into my head." I said.

"So you write down random words. That's stupid." Shadow said as he finished off his cupcake.

"Well, not just random words. I get these feelings and I just follow them, you know?" I said. Shadow shook his head.

"I still don't understand." He said. I sighed.

"You give it a try and maybe you would see what I'm talking about." I said. Shadow shrugged. Ms. Bell came up and gave us our grade which was a 95.

"The cupcake was amazing but the icing was a little thick." She said before walking away.

"Told ya." Shadow said. I sighed and began to pack up my stuff.

**Tails's POV (Core 3- History) **

I needed some help. Should I tell Cream how I feel but how can I if I don't even know how I feel? Cosmo wasn't going to help me. She would just tell me to follow my heart. Maybe Sonic could help. After class I told Sonic everything.

"You and Cosmo broke up? I thought I'll never see the day and now you think you love Cream. Bro, you need some help." He said. I nodded.

"I know. Can you help?" I asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Tails, the only one who can help you is you. I can't tell you how to feel." He said.

"But I don't know how I feel!" I cried. Sonic put a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you think of Cream? Just tell me what pops into your head when you think of her." He asked.

"Well…she's really nice and helpfully. She's tough when she needs to be and she does have very pretty eyes. And I love the way she's laughs…"

"Stop." Sonic said. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"What you just said you say to Cream. She'll get the massage." He said before he turned and walked away.

* * *

I sat next to Cream in parenting class.

"Uhh…Cream, I need to talk to you." I said.

"About what?" She asked.

"It's important and we can't talk here. Come on." I said. I walked over to Mr. Stevenson and said. "Cream and I left our worksheet in my locker. Can me and her go get it?" I asked. Mr. Stevenson nodded.

"Alright, but hurry back." He said. I nodded and we both left the room. We turned down the hallway and went down the stairs. Once we got to the bottom I turned to her. "Alright." I said.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Cream asked.

"Uhh…well you're going to be the second to know this but…Cosmo and I broke up." I said. Cream blinked.

"You did." She said.

"She told me that she was breaking up with me because she knew I wanted to be with somebody else." I said.

"Who?" Cream asked. I felt my cheeks burn as I said.

"You."

**Cosmo's POV (Core 4- Parenting) **

I watched Tails and Cream leave the classroom. I smiled.

_"Have a nice life Tails."_ I thought.

**Cream's POV (In the Hallway) **

"You." Tails said. His cheeks reddened. The same with mine.

"T…Tails, are you…are you sure?" I asked. Tails nodded.

"The truth is when you left. I couldn't stop thinking about you even when I was with Cosmo. I think I have feelings for you Cream." He said.

"You…you do?" I asked. Tails nodded and his cheeks got redder.

"I think you're really pretty and smart. Every time I'm alone you're always there. I just wish that I was there for you." Tails said as he looked down at the ground. I felt bad for him. I pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright Tails. I know you didn't mean for me to leave." I said. Tails pulled away.

"Cream, I…I want to be with you." He said. "Would you…would you want the same?" He asked. I felt my muzzle heat up.

"I…I would too Tails." I whispered. Tails smiled and blushed. I giggled and took his hand. "Come on. Let's get back to class." I said.

**Sally's POV (Core 4- Parenting) **

"Sonic!" I shouted.

"What?!" He growled.

"Stop staring at her!" I yelled. This made the whole class look up.

"Uhh…is everything okay, you two?" Mr. Stevenson asked. I nodded.

"We're fine." I managed to choke out. Sonic shrugged. Everyone went back to work. "Would you stop?" I whispered.

"Me? You're the one who started yelling." Sonic whispered back. I sighed.

"You can't be with her so stop trying." I said. Sonic turned away from me.

"We'll see about that." He said.

**Amy's POV (Afterschool, Drama Club) **

Mark decided to join Drama Club with me. I smiled as we both walked down the hall to the drama room. When we walked into the drama room I was surprised to find Sally in the room as well. What was she doing in here? Sally was talking to Spencer.

"Sure, you can join. The more, the merrier." He said with a smile. Sally smiled back and sat in a chair next to Sonic. Sonic didn't look happy that Sally was here. As I passed Sally and Sonic I waved. Sonic smiled and waved back. Sally crossed her arms and looked away. I shrugged and sat beside Mark a few chairs away from them. Mark turned to me.

"Why did you wave at him?" He asked as he nodded at Sonic.

"Oh. I never told you did I?" I said. "I forgave Sonic."

"But…?" Mark was about to say something else when he was interrupted by Spencer.

"Alright you guys. Now I have some news for you all. The school will be holding a pep rally next week on Monday and they want us to do a performance at the end." He said.

"What do you mean by "a performance"?" Blaze asked.

"They want us to sing and dance." Spencer answered. I gasped.

"By Monday?! That's not enough time!" I shouted. Spencer sighed.

"I know which is why we need to get started right away. Blaze, we need you to start thinking of moves to a song that you will be doing. Cream, I need you to work with Blaze to figure out a song that goes with the moves." Spencer said.

"And what do we do?" Sonic asked.

"Uhh…not sure. I guess you all just practice until they get the song and dance moves ready." He said. I sighed. We shouldn't give Blaze and Cream all of this work to do while we just sit on our butts and do nothing. Blaze went up to Cream and they both began to talk. Suddenly Mark grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't like you beening near blue boy over there." He said.

"Mark, I told you before. We made up. Everything is going to be fine." I said.

"No it isn't!" He snapped. "Can't you see that he is just trying to take you away from me?!" He shouted.

"Mark, calm down. That won't happen." I said. "Trust me." I then turned and walked back inside. Silver was sitting at a D.J. system and Tails was at the drum set with drum sticks in his hands, while Jasmine and Rouge were up on stage with microphones. Everyone else was sitting in chairs in front of the stages. I sat down beside Cream. "Cream, what's going on?" I asked as Mark sat down next to me with his arms crossed.

"Oh. Rouge and Jasmine are going to sing to see if they can help me and Blaze think of any lyrics or dance moves for the song." Cream said.

"What song are they going to sing?" I asked. Cream shrugged.

"I have no idea." She said. I sighed and turned back to the stage.

"You better not mess up. This is one of my favorite songs." Rouge said. Jasmine shrugged.

"I should be saying that to you." Jasmine replied. Silver knew that a cat fight was going to start soon so he started the song before Rouge could reply back.

**The Joke Is On You by Niki Watkins **

**(I know that this song only has one singer in it but I'm just going to split the song into parts so both of them can sing. I'm going to do this a lot in the future so be aware and yes, you should look this song up so you can feel the beat. As my teacher would say.)**

_[Rouge]- We can't stop. _

_You know we'll never give it up. _

_People talk but we just don't care. _

_[Jasmine]- And it's life. _

_You know you gotta live it up. _

_So everybody put your hands in the air now. _

_[Both]- It's an all-night party that we're getting into. _

_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you. _

_It's a dream, it's a scene, and it's all brand new. _

_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you. _

_It's an all- night part that we're getting into. _

_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you._

_ It's a dream, it's a scene, and it's all brand new. _

_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you. _

_[Rouge]- We did it. _

_We did it again. _

_Oh-oh. _

_We did it. _

_We did it again. _

_Oh. _

_[Jasmine]-We did it. _

_We did it again. _

_Oh-oh. _

_We did it. _

_We did it again. _

_[Both]- It's an all-night party that we're getting into. _

_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you. _

_It's a dream, it's a scene, and it's all brand new. _

_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you… _

Silver smiled as he kept up with the music. Tails continued to play his drums. I looked at everyone else. They were all nodding their heads to the music. Shadow looked slightly confused as if he couldn't figure something out. I shrugged. Shadow was always like this so what made today any different?

_[Jasmine]- We can't stop. _

_You know we'll never give it up._

_ People talk but we just don't care. _

_[Rouge]- And it's life. _

_You know you gotta live it up. _

_So everybody put your hands in the air now. _

_[Both]- It's an all-night party that we're getting into._

_ If you think it's all over then the joke is on you._

_ It's a dream, it's a scene, and it's all brand new. _

_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you. _

_It's an all-night party that we're getting into. _

_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you. _

_It's a dream, it's a scene, and it's all brand new. _

_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you. _

_It's an all-night party that we're getting into._

_ If you think it's all over then the joke is on you. _

_It's a dream, it's a scene, and it's all brand new._

_ If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you. _

After the song had ended everyone clapped for Rouge and Jasmine. They were amazing.

"Beautiful girls! Just beautiful!" Spencer said as he pated each girl on the back. For the rest of the day we all sat together and worked on our performance. The song really brightened everyone's moods. After about an hour we all said good bye and we all went our separate ways. Victoria was waiting outside the school building in her car. As Cream, Mark, and me got into her car she asked.

"So Mark, how was Drama Club?" Victoria asked. Mark shrugged.

"I can't see how any of them can like it. It's seems stupid to me." He said. I frowned.

"Then don't come anymore if you hate it that much." I said. I knew in my mind that Mark didn't like Drama Club because Sonic was there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**(I don't own Sega)**

**Saturday, August 28****th**

**Fiona's POV (Park)**

I smiled as I walked near the park. It was nice to finally be out of that school. That's when something red caught my eye. I quickly ducked behind a tree and peered out. It was Mark. He was sitting on a bench with his phone. He smiled as he texted. I wonder why? Suddenly this green girl hedgehog showed up with a baby boy in her arms. She smiled and took Mark's hand. Mark, being the stupid hedgehog he is left his phone on the bench. Mark and the girl left to go get some hotdogs and few feet away with the kid. Their backs were turned to me so I snuck up to the bench and snatched Mark's phone and ran back to my tree. I sat in it where they wouldn't see me. I looked through his pictures. My eye's widened as I looked over them. I quickly took out my phone and took a picture of that picture. That's when Mark and the girl came back with their hotdogs. Mark looked down at the bench.

"Hey, what happened to my phone?" He asked. The girl shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. I walked up to them casually.

"Hey Mark." I said. "I didn't know you were here." I called. Mark looked up.

"Who's that?" The girl hedgehog asked.

"Oh. That's Fiona. Scourge's girlfriend." Mark replied. The girl smiled at me.

"Hello." She said. I turned to go.

"Well, it was nice talking to you but I got to go. I'm in a rush. Bye." I called as I walked away. Mark continued his search for his phone.

"Hey, is that your phone?" The girl asked as she pointed to his phone which was under the bench. Mark nodded and picked it up.

"It must have fallen." He said as he put it in his pocket. I smiled as I walked away then I quickly frowned.

"_I got to tell the others before it's too late." _I thought. I pulled out my phone and texted the only person I could trust.

**Scourge's POV (Home)**

I was sitting on my couch watching T.V. with the gang when my phone ranged with a text. Anti-Tails turned to me.

"Fiona again?" He asked. I pulled it out and nodded. Before I opened her text I opened a can of soda and I read her massage. I did a spit take which hit Anti-Knuckles.

"What the fuck man!" He yelled. I got up and ran out the room while texting.

"_Why does this stuff always happen to me?" _I thought annoyed.

**Victoria's POV (G.U.N's Headquarters)**

Cream and I were in G.U.N's headquarters when I got the call from Tails. I answered it.

"Yellow?" I asked.

"YOU NEED TO COME TO MY PLACE NOW!" Tails screamed. I rubbed my sore ear.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU GET HERE WITH CREAM!" He shouted.

"Umm…okay I'll see you tomorr…"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" He shouted.

"Tails, calm down." I said.

"YOU NEED TO COME NOW!" I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Alright, alright. Fine. I'll bring Cream and me okay?" Tails let out a sigh.

"Good." He then hung up. I put the phone down and turned to Cream. She was already telling me directions to Tails's house.

We got there at around 5:30. I knocked on the door and Knuckles answered it.

"Get in." He said. Cream and I stepped inside.

"So what was the big emergen…?" I stopped when I saw Sonic. The guy looked like we wanted to kill someone but break down and cry at the same time. He was pacing the room back and forth.

"Is Sonic okay?" I asked, worried for the blue hedgehog's health. Tails, who was sitting by his computer, shook his head sadly. I looked around the room.

Rouge was sitting in the back of the room and was trying to comfort Blaze who had her head in her hands. Silver was also with them with a sad expression on his face and remember when I said Sonic looked like he wanted to kill somebody? Well Shadow looked even worse. The guy had a freaking gun in his hand for Chaos's sake! Tikal had her head down as if she was saying a pray and Knuckles was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. Scourge and Fiona were also here. They were both whispering to each other. Cosmo came over and touched Cream's shoulder.

"Cream, I'm so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Cream asked, total confused. Jet was toying with the edge of his board while Wave looked out a window.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked again. Fiona sighed and took out her phone and showed me the pictures. I gasped. Cream was close to crying.

"Why?!" She cried. Cosmo sighed.

"I'm sorry Cream. I…we…"

"It's okay Cosmo. You have nothing to do with this." I said. Cosmo looked at the ground sadly.

"I just wished I could have stopped this." She said.

"Don't we all." Silver said softly as he rubbed Blaze's back. Sonic clenched his fists.

"I'm going to go find…"

"Sonic, I know what you're thinking and I'm going to tell you no. Don't do it." Shadow said.

"What? Why not?!" Sonic asked.

**Sonic's POV (Tails's House)**

"What? Why not?!" I asked. Shadow shook his head.

"Faker, I want to pound his head into the ground as much as you do but if we do but we can't just go up to him and start beating the crap out of him." Shadow said.

"Why not? I do it all the time." Knuckles said with a frown. Tikal began to beat Knuckles' hard chest with her fist.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!" She sobbed. Knuckles sighed and patted Tikal on the head.

"I'm sorry Tikal. I just…"

"Guys, what are we supposed to tell Amy!" Cream shouted. I grabbed Fiona's phone.

"I'm going to tell her. That's what." I said. I raced out before anyone could stop me.

"_Amy, where the heck are you?" _I thought as I raced around town. After about another hour of searching through town I found her in the park alone. I was about to walk up to her when Mark came up to her with two ice cream cones in his hands. He gave her one and she took it with a smile.

"Thanks Mark." She said. Mark smiled back.

"No problem." He said as he kissed her cheek. Amy blushed and got up from the bench. They were both on a data. I was about to walk over to them and shove the phone in Mark's face but something stopped me. Amy looked so happy. Happier than I ever seen her. I sighed and turned in the other direction and raced away leaving the two love birds to their ice creams.

**Tails's POV (Tails's House)**

Sonic came back to the house worse than ever.

"Did…did you show her?" Cream asked. Sonic shook his head and handed Fiona back her phone.

"No. I…I didn't want to break her heart." He said. He turned to everyone else.

"None of you will say any of this to Amy. Got it?" He asked. Sonic used his most serious tone. I knew he meant it and so did everyone else.

"But…but what about Amy?" Cream asked. Sonic looked out the window.

"I'm going to found a way to make her see that…" Before he could finish his sentence he raced out the door.

"I love her." I murmured, finishing his sentence.

**Sunday, August 29****th**

**Sally's POV (Station Square)**

Sonic will come crawling back to me by tomorrow. I knew that as a fact. He always did. I paid the ice cream vender a dollar and took my ice cream and walked away. As I was walking I saw the strangest thing. Mark was walking down the street towards me. There was girl next to him, who had a baby boy in her arms. They were holding hands and laughing. I smiled.

"_This is perfect." _I thought as I took out my phone and took a picture of the couple. They walked past me without a glance. I went through my contacts and sent the picture to a certain hedgehog with a smirk. A plan came to me.

**Amy's POV (G.U.N.'s Headquarters)**

My phone ranged with a text. I picked it up and saw that it was Sally.

"_Great. What does she want?" _ I wondered. I grabbed my phone and opened it. I dropped my phone in shock. It couldn't be true. I slowly picked it up again. It was the same picture. I hadn't imagined it. Tears swelled up in my eyes. I raced out of my room and out the door of our headquarters, ignoring Victoria's calls. I soon as I was out the doors I ran into Sonic.

"Ow." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Sonic asked as he helped me to my feet. I shook my head.

"No." I whispered. Sonic gave me a worried look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head again.

"Not really." I said. Sonic puts his arm around me.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nod. Sonic sighed and lead me away to Chaos knows where.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Someplace that can make you happy." He replied. I sighed and allowed him to guide me.

Sonic took me to my favorite ice cream place. I smiled as he handed me a cone. He smiled back.

"Thanks." I said as I licked my ice cream. Sonic chuckled as we walked down the street with our ice creams.

"Why were you near headquarters?" I asked. Sonic shrugged.

"Sally texted me to come there and wait for her." He said.

"Then shouldn't you go back and wait for her?" I asked. Sonic shrugged again.

"It's Sally, she can wait." He said. I giggled. That's when things took a turn for the worst. Mark stepped from behind a corner with a frown. I froze.

"M…Mark?" I said.

"What are you doing with him?" He asked annoyed.

"We were just…" Sonic began to say.

"Did I ask you?!" Mark growled. He turned back to me.

"Answer me!" He demanded. Tears swelled up in my eyes again.

"We were just talking." I said. Mark grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me towards him causing me to drop my ice cream.

"After I told you to stay away from him!" He shouted in my ear. I winced.

"You can't tell her what to do." Sonic said as he took Mark's hand off of my arm. Mark turned to Sonic.

"She's **my** girlfriend." He said.

"Yea, she's a person, not a pet that you order around." Sonic said coldly. Mark shoved Sonic.

"Well guess what? She doesn't need you anymore." Mark said. Sonic was about the hit him. I quickly grabbed his arm.

"_Don't do it!" _I plead with my eyes. Sonic took a deep breath and lower his hand. Mark grabbed me again but this time he turned to walk away but Sonic grabbed my other hand.

"Do you really want to go with him?" He asked. Mark turned to look out me. His eyes told me to say no or else. I turned back to Sonic and nodded. Sonic looked back at Mark.

"She doesn't want to go with you." He said. Mark frowned.

"It isn't her decision to make." He said as he jerked me again. I winced in pain. His grip had gotten tighter. I wish I had my Piko Piko Hammer to smash him with so he would let go. He began to walk away again. I turned back to Sonic who was standing there, waiting for me to respond to the situation.

"Mark, no means no!" I shouted I jerked my arm away from him. Mark turned back to me.

"So it was true after all." He muttered before turning and walking away. I sat there stunned. What did he mean? I felt Sonic pick me up bridal style and race away.

**Sonic's POV (Seaside Shore)**

I placed Amy on the sand, knowing that I had put a good distance between Mark and us. Amy turned away from me but I knew she was crying. Her shoulder jumped up and down as she sobbed. I had no idea what to do. I have seen Amy cry before but this is the first time she cries just in front of me. Usually Blaze or Cream would be calming her down by now but they weren't here. So what was I supposed to do? I gently place a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Amy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Mark." She sobbed. "He's been acting aggressive lately." She said as she turned to face me. I knew by the look is her eyes that that wasn't it.

"He done something else hasn't he?" I said. Amy wiped her tears.

"Don't look at me like that." She said. I sighed softly.

"Ames, I just want to help you but I can't help you if you don't tell me." I explained. Amy took a few deep breaths and slowly took out her phone and handed it to me. She sat on the beach and watched the waves leaving me to figure out her problem. I unlocked her phone to find a picture on her screen sent by Sally.

"_Uh-oh." _I thought. I looked at the photo and sighed. It was Mark with a green hedgehog and a baby. I turned off her phone and sat beside her.

"Ames, I'm sorry. I…we…" I scratched the back of my head.

"We knew that Mark was cheating on you." I said.

"What?!" Amy shouted as she turned to look at me.

"I…didn't want to hurt you and…me and the gang thought that it was just an old picture of one of his ex-girlfriends." I said. Amy drew her knees close to her chest.

"I see." She whispered. I sighed softly.

"Amy, this isn't healthy for you." I said. "You shouldn't be acting like this." Amy shrugged.

"You don't know what it's like. Beening cheated on." She said. She then got up and started walking away. I caught up to her.

"Sonic, please. I just want to be left alone right now." She said. I handed Amy back her phone.

"If Mark comes anywhere near you, you call me. Okay?" Amy nods.

"Amy, we're your friends. We are here for you." I said. Amy looked up at me and smiled but I knew it was forced.

"I know." She said. I nodded then turned and raced back home.

**Monday, August 30****th**

**Cream's POV (G.U.N. Headquarters to Sega High)**

Sonic called and told me everything. I let out a sigh as I ended the call. I had a feeling this might happen. When Amy came back she went straight to her room without so much as a glare at Mark. Today was Monday. It was time for school. For a minute I thought Amy wasn't going to come to school but a few minutes later she was walking down the steps in her school uniform.

"Hey Amy." I said. Amy smiled.

"Hey Cream. Amy said.

"Are…are you okay?" I asked. Amy nods.

"Yea. I'm fine." She said. Victoria came over to us, dressed in her school uniform.

"You guys ready?" She asked. Amy and I both nod. We all got into Victoria's car. I took one quick look at the backseat where Mark and Amy were sitting. Amy was as far as she could possibly be from Mark. Mark had his arms crossed and was looked out his window. I decided to get a conversation going.

"So did you guys know that Tails and Cosmo broke up?" I asked. Amy looked over at me.

"They did?" Amy asked. I nod.

"Yea and because of that Tails and I are dating now and Cosmo is okay with it." I said. Amy smiled.

"That's great Cream." Amy said. Victoria smiled.

"Congrats." She said. Mark continued to stare out the window.

When we got to school we were greeted by all of our friends. When Mark saw Amy talking to Sonic he walked into the school before anyone could do anything about it. Sally was the same. Tails came over to me and hugged me.

"Hey Cream." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Hey Tails." Tails looked over at Amy before turning back to me.

"Everyone has heard what happened. Is Amy okay?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulder.

"Honestly I don't know. She acts fine but she still seems off." I said. Tails sighed.

"I wish she never met Mark." He said.

"You and me both Tails." I said sadly.

**Shadow's POV ( Core 1- P.E.)**

Amy seemed to be doing aright which surprised me. I thought that if anyone had broken up with her she would be depressed for weeks.

"Okay everyone! Pushups go!" Coach King shouted. I growled and got into a pushup position. One day I'll get back at the coach. I looked over to my right at Rouge. She looked as if had been doing pushups for years. She was already on her 20th while I am still on my 7th.

"Man, what is up with you? I asked as I looked at Rouge. Rouge looked over at me.

"What? Never saw a girl do a pushup before?" She asked.

"No. I never saw a girl do 100 pushups in 5 minutes." I said. Rouge shrugged and continued. My thoughts returned back to faker. He also seemed to be doing well. Amy and Sonic had been talking since Amy came to school which is an improvement.

"_Faker, I saw you talking to Amy. Is she okay?" I asked. Sonic nodded._

"_She is fine. She is handing it well." Sonic said. I knew he was hiding something but I didn't press the matter anymore._

Just then Coach King tapped me on the back along with Rouge, shaking me from my flashback.

"They need you in the Drama Room." He said. I nodded and got up. We changed back into our school uniforms and headed to the Drama Room. I've noticed that Jasmine was a few yards behind us. I paused and allowed Rouge to go ahead of me. I kept pace with Jasmine.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Jasmine looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Uhh…yea fine." She said. I shook my head.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked.

"Because you wouldn't understand." She replied.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because…I do know you." She said.

"What?"

"I do know you." She repeated. "We've met before. You just don't remember." She said.

"What…what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Go back to G.U.N. and ask for your memories." She said before she ran up to catch up with Rouge leaving me more confused than ever about her.

**Blaze's POV (During Core 1 in the Drama Room)**

I watched Shadow, Rouge, and Jasmine walk into the room.

"Finally!" I shouted.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"We've been waiting ages for you." Silver complained. Shadow sighed.

"Whatever. Why are we here?" He asked.

"If you forgot we have a performance to do in about an hour." Cream said.

"Oh crap!" Shadow shouted.

"Don't worry. Cream and I finished the song and dance moves and they are pretty easy to learn so everyone…" I pointed to the stage.

"Up on stage. I'll show you all what to do." I said. Everyone got up on stage. "The first move starts off like this." I began.

**An hour later…**

I panted as I dropped to the ground and popped back up again. Spencer nodded.

"Alright. I think you all have it." He said with a smile. I collapsed into a chair beside Silver.

"I thought you said it would be easy to learn?" Silver asked. I nodded.

"I did but it does get tiring when you do the same thing 20 times." I replied. Silver shrugged and turned back to Spencer.

"Now what do we do?" He asked. Spencer shrugged.

"Just rest I guess. It's near the end of your core 2 so I suggest you all get a bite to eat before the other kids comes in." Spencer said. We all nod and we all head to the lunch room. All except Jasmine.

"_I wonder what's up with her?"_ I thought.

**Rouge's POV (Lunchroom)**

We all grabbed our food and sat down at our table.

"I have to say that dance and song you guys made are amazing." I said as I pop an orange slice into my mouth. Blaze and Cream smiled.

"It wasn't easy. We'll tell you that." Blaze said. Cream nodded.

"But you guys pulled through anyhow!" Amy shouted happily. Everyone laughed. That's when the rest of the school came in to have their lunch. Jet and Wave nodded to us as they sat down. Amy looked around. I knew she was looking for Mark. I touched her hand.

"Honey, stop looking. He wasn't good for you. He never was. They are other guys out there." I said. Amy nodded.

"You're right." She said. I smiled.

"Aren't I always?"

**Tails's POV (Lunchroom)**

"So when is the pep rally?" I asked.

"During Core 3." Blaze replied.

"Do we just go out there and do our thing or what?" Knuckles asked.

"Spencer told me that the teachers are going to call out all the clubs out and say which students are in them. We are going to be the last club they call and that's when we make our move." Cream said.

"Oh great. That's going to take forever." Silver complained as bit into his apple. I shrugged.

"That would explain why the pep rally is an hour long." I said. Silver sighed and hanged his head.

"I hate this." He muttered. Suddenly the bell rang for lunch to end.

"Alright guys. We met by the gym doors when our teachers dismiss us." Cream said. We all nod and head to our core 3.

"Okay class. Head to the gym." Ms. Carr said. I jumped out of my seat and Sonic, Fiona, Cosmo, Jet, Wave, Fang, and I headed for the gym. When we got to the doors Fang, Fiona, Jet, Wave, and Cosmo wished us good luck and left to take their seats. We were all here except for Amy, Cream, and Shadow.

"Where are they?" Silver asked as he looked around. I shrugged.

"Who knows?" I said. The pep rally started.

"Crap! Where are they?!" Blaze cried. That's when I saw Amy, Cream, and Shadow running towards us.

"Sorry guys." Cream panted. "Kids were in our way and they wouldn't move." She said. I smiled.

"It's fine." I said. I looked back over to the gym. They were still calling out names for the Art Club which was the second to last club. Ours was next.

"You ready guys?" I asked.

"Yea!" Everyone shouted.

"Last but now least our Drama Club! Please come on out Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Tails the Fox, Blaze the Cat, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna, and Rouge the Bat! Ms. Davis shouted. We all ran out when our names were called and stood beside Spencer in a straight line. Ms. Davis handed Spencer the microphone.

"Okay, now I am very proud of my Drama Club. They are all hard workers and amazing students. They are so amazing that they even made a little song for ya. Isn't that right Drama Club?!" Spencer shouted.

"Right!" We all yelled. The whole school cheered.

"Here we go!" Spencer shouted. He then handed all of us are wireless microphone so we could use our hands. He then headed back to where the teachers were and we all got into position. The lights were dimed and the music started.

**Amy's POV (During Core 3 in the Gym)**

"_Here we go." _I thought.

**I Want You Back by Jackson 5 (Victorious Style)**

**Now you have to look up this song! It's the only way to see their dance moves because there is no way I'm writing all that! Just type into . I want you back by victorious. Trust me you will love it. If you already know the dance and song then good for you. I know this is major copycat but hey. I can't do dancing.**

**Characters- Amy = Tori Vega**

**Cream = Cat Valentine**

**Blaze= Jade West**

**Sonic= Beck Oliver**

**Silver= Andre Harris**

**Rouge= Trina Vega**

**Tails= Robbie Shapiro**

**Everyone else are also dancing and singing I just couldn't find enough main characters for them to be.**

_[Amy]- Oh, oh, ohhh. Let me tell you now._

_When I had you to myself._

_I didn't want you around._

_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_

_Then someone picked from the bunch. One glance was all it took._

_Now it much too late for me._

_[Everyone]- To take second look._

_[Amy]- Ohhh Baby. Give me one more chance._

_[Everyone]- Show you that I love you._

_[Amy]- Won't you please let me._

_[Everyone]- Back in your heart._

_[Amy]- Oh darling I was blind, to let you go._

_[Everyone]- Let you go baby._

_[Amy]- But now since I see you in his arms._

_[Everyone]- I want you back._

_[Amy]- Yes, I do now._

_[Everyone]- I want you back._

_[Amy]- Ooh, ooh baby._

_[Everyone]- I want you back._

_[Amy]- Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_[Everyone]- I want you back._

_[Amy]- Na, na, na, na. _

_Trying to live without your love is one, long sleepless night._

_Let me show you girl. That I know wrong from right._

_Every street you walk on I leave tear stains on the ground._

_Following the girl, I don't even want around. _

_Let me tell you now._

_Oh baby, give me one more chance._

_[Everyone]- Show you I love you._

_[Amy]- Won't you please let me._

_[Everyone]- Back in your heart._

_[Amy]- Oh darling I was blind to let you go._

_[Everyone]- Let you go baby._

_[Amy]- But now since I see you in his arms._

_[Silver]- Bum, bum. Bum, bum, bum, ba. _

_Bum, bum. Bum, bum, bum, ba._

_Bum, bum. Bum, bum, bum, ba._

Bum, bum. Bum, bum, bum, ba.

Bum, bum. Bum, bum, bum, ba.

_[Everyone]- A bum, bum, bum, ba._

_[Cream]- All I want._

_[Everyone]- A bum, bum, bum, ba._

_[Cream]- All I need._

_[Everyone]- A bum, bum, bum, ba._

_[Cream]- All I want._

_[Everyone]- A bum, bum, bum, ba._

_[Cream]- All I need._

_[Silver]- Oh! Just one more chance. To show you that I love you._

_Baby._

_[Cream]- Baby!_

_[Silver]- Baby._

_[Cream]- Baby!_

_[Silver]- Baby._

_[Cream]- Ohh!_

_[Everyone]- I want you back!_

_[Blaze]- Forget what happened then._

_[Everyone]- (I want you back!)_

_[Silver]- Let me live again!_

_[Amy]- Ooh baby, I was blind to let you go!_

_But now since I see you in his arms!_

_[Everyone]- I want you back!_

_[Blaze]- Spare me of this cause._

_[Everyone]- I want you back._

_[Silver]- And give me back what I lost._

_[Amy]- Oh baby I need one more chance. Ah!_

_I'll tell you that I love you._

_[Silver]- Now baby._

_[Cream]- Oh!_

_[Silver]- Baby._

_[Cream]- Oh!_

_[Silver]-Baby._

_[Everyone]- I want you back._

_I want you back._

_I want you back._

_I want you back._

_I want you back._

We all struck our finishing pose. I panted as the school cheered and whistled for us. Spencer called up over. We all headed towards him.

"Great job! They loved it!" Spencer shouted.

"They better have." Silver panted from beside me. "That dance was hard." He said. I nodded.

"Yea." Tails said. I hardly paid any attention. My throat was hurting really bad. I rubbed at it. While everyone was talking to Spencer Sonic came over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I think I just sung a little too high on that last part." I said. Sonic nodded. I looked over the stands for Mark. He was nowhere to be found.

"_Where is he?" _I wondered. Cream touched me shoulder and shook her head. She knew exactly who I was looking for.

"Now everyone head to your core 4." Ms. Davis said as she put the microphone down. We all went to Mr. Stevenson's room Mark didn't. We got back our projects. Mark and I got an 87. I knew the grade of our project would go down cause towards the end of it we hadn't been talking much. After we got our grades Mr. Stevenson said that we could talk for the rest of class but tomorrow he had another assignment for us and we were going to be in the same pairs as before. I cringed a little at the thought of working with Mark again. Honestly I started to like him less and less.

**Sally's POV (Core 4- Parenting)**

"Well? I'm waiting." I said impatiently.

"Waiting for what?" Sonic asked.

"Umm…I don't know. Maybe an apology." I said.

"Why should I apology to someone like you?" He asked.

"Because I'm your girlfriend." I said, trying to hold back my temper.

"I thought we broke up." Sonic replied. I sighed.

"Sonic, I was joking about that." I said.

"Didn't sound like it." He said.

"The only reason you're acting like this is because of her." I said, pointing at Amy. "Ever since she came into the picture our relationship has been a total wreak." Sonic shrugged.

"To be honest Sal I think its best that we don't talk to each other for the rest of the day." He said.

"What?!" I cried, causing everyone to look up.

"Uhh…hey Sonic. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure Knuckles." Sonic said as he got up and walked out of the room with Knuckles following him. Mr. Stevenson took one look at the situation and went back to his computer. I looked over at Amy. She was sitting quietly by herself with her binder in her hands. Where was Mark? I got up from my chair and walked over to Mr. Stevenson.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked. Mr. Stevenson nodded and I left the room. Knuckles and Sonic were talking quietly outside the door. I turned to them and they turned to me.

"Do you need something Sal?" Sonic asked. I shrugged and walked down the hall. I heard Knuckles sigh and turn back to Sonic. I walked down the steps to the school and gasped by what I saw.


	13. BAD NEWS!

Okay guys, I have some bad news. My brother did something to our computer which caused it to delete all of my stories. So basically I don't have any chapters for any of my stories so getting any new chapters up for any of my stories is going to take a while so I better not see any comments about how long I'm taking because I gotten pretty far. This also goes for all of my stories. I know. It sucks but what are you going to do. 


End file.
